


Winchesters In Paris

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Facing Immortality, Facing a Soul Eater, Food Play, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Lying to Mom, M/M, Sam Has Powers, Sam's Birthday, Saving Castiel, Saving Dean, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.THIS IS WINCESTSmut, Angst, Fluff, Death & Resurrection.Sam is down. Dean cheers him up with a trip to Paris. They discover things about each other in Paris they never knew. Sam finds out things about himself he didn't know. They do some ghostbusting in Paris. Have problems when they get home with Greek gods and the BMOL. The story does have a happy ending.





	1. Caught Slick Handed

Dean has been up and about all morning. He's concerned because Sam's still in his room.

Dean goes to Sam's room and bangs on his door. "Sammy! Rise and shine! It's 11:30!"

There's a moan and grumble, "Go away."

Dean's worried now. "I'm coming in Sam." He opens the door and Sam's still under his covers in bed. Dean turns on the overhead light. "Come on Sammy. Up n' at 'em."

Sam puts the covers over his head and grumbles, "Just... leave me alone."

Dean yanks the covers down to look at Sam's face. Sam rolls to his side away from his annoying brother. Dean places a hand on his forehead. No fever. He sits on the side of the bed next to Sam. "What is it Sammy? Talk to me."

Sam says nothing. Dean knows how to get his little brother talking. He scoots onto the bed next to Sam and props himself up against the headboard. He crosses his ankles and runs his fingers through Sam's hair behind his ear. He does this whenever Sam's injured, sick or not feeling well. It's been a while since Dean's done it. "Sammy, I know you're down for some reason. I'm here for you."

Sam turns toward Dean. His eyes are bloodshot like he hasn't slept or he's been crying. Maybe both. "I'm just depressed is all. I don't want to bring you down too."

Dean goes back to combing through Sam's soft hair. "Tell me. I'm listening."

"You know I'm not into pity parties. I take all this bad we've been dealt and swallow it down with a shot of bourbon, just like you. Dean, where's our real life? Where's our happily ever after? I'm drowning in death and other people's misery."

Dean can see the pain in Sam's eyes. "I know. You wanna quit? Stop helping others and fighting the big bad out there?" Sam's face is suddenly covered in guilt. Dean feels bad for saying it. "Sammy, I'm not gonna tell you what you already know."

Dean brushes a tear away. "What do you think about getting away from here?"

Sam shakes his head. "We can't."

"Who says we can't?" It's been a long time since they've had a real break from the "family business". He continues comforting Sam. "I think we both need something awesome to look forward to. I've also wanted to do something for your birthday Sammy. It's an idea I've had for some time. I've saved up a chunk of cash hustling pool. How about going to Paris to see that big museum and some of the sights?"

Sam sits up and looks at Dean to see if he's joking. Dean appears to be serious. "You hate flying."

Dean nods. "Yeah I do. So, one of two things will have to happen. Knock me out, like when we flew to Scotland to find Crowley's bones, or see if Cas can use his angel powers to send us there. I'm hoping on Cas."

Sam seems skeptical. "You'd be willing to put hunting and everything here on hold long enough to go to Paris?"

Dean grins and sees the hope in his brother's eyes. "To get the spark back in your eyes and a smile on your face again? Yeah, I'll manage going a couple weeks without our "family business" to worry about."

Sam suddenly wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him tight. "Dean, this is exactly what I needed. Thank you." Dean hugs him back placing his hand on the back of his head. Sam reiterates, "You're the best."

"Well, do you think you might get out of bed now and eat something?" Dean gets up out of Sam's bed so he can get up and ready for the rest of the day.

Dean feels proud of himself. Almost as proud as when he shot Azazel dead. Or boned Dick Roman. Or killed Abaddon, Cain or any other big bad asshat. Sam's right. They never get rewarded for a job well done. Dean feels overjoyed at the idea of spending quality time alone with his little brother in Paris.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas comes by the next day and Dean is able to share his plans for him and Sam to visit Paris, France. Dean asks Cas if he can do them the favor of angel transport.

Cas is hesitant, but agrees. "I'm pretty sure I can get us there and back ok. Are you sure you want me taking you? You could just take an airplane."

Dean informs Cas that he has anxieties about airplanes. "Thank you for doing this Cas."

Cas actually smiles. "It's okay Dean. When are you planning on leaving?"

"We're going to book a hotel for tomorrow morning in Paris. Paris is 7 hours ahead of us." Dean looks at his watch. "It's 1pm here. So it's 8pm there. I guess we can leave at 3:45am here. That will put us at the hotel around 10:45am there. I'll go have Sammy make the reservation now."

Cas watches as Dean talks with Sam. Sam is so excited. He goes to his laptop and after thirty minutes of picking just the right hotel, Sam makes reservations. He books two adjoining rooms. This way if Cas needs to rest, he can.

Sam closes his laptop and rushes over to hug Cas. "Thank you so much for help us. I think you'll enjoy Paris too."

Cas pats Sam's back. "I'm sure I will." Images of what Paris looked like after it was destroyed by the Nazi's goes through Cas' mind. He goes further back in time and remembers how beautiful the land once was before the industrial age.

Sam heads for his room to pack his things.

Cas asks Dean, "Is there something wrong with Sam?"

Dean snorts. "No. Just the opposite. You're seeing a very happy and excited Sammy."

Cas nods and takes off. He promises Dean he'll return on time.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a little before 10pm and Sam can't sleep. He goes to Dean's room and knocks. "Dean?"

"I'm up. Come in."

Sam enters and sees Dean in bed. There's only a small nightstand light on. Dean's got his earphones sitting on the bed next to his iPod. Sam sits on the bed next to his brother. "I can't sleep. You?"

Dean shakes his head. He opens up his covers and invites him to share his bed. Sam quickly snuggles up beside Dean and curls into his side. Dean turns off the light and gives his back to Sam who snuggles up against him. Dean feels better knowing Sam is safe and not upset or having nightmares. "Night Sammy."

Sam can already feel himself falling asleep. "G'night."

They wake up to Dean's alarm clock. They immediately start their morning routines. Soon they are ready to head to Paris.

Cas appears and looks at what they are bringing with them. "I appreciate that you're only bringing 3 duffles. I was concerned you might bring all your weapons as well as lore books."

Sam looks at their library in the bunker. "Well, it's okay. I got my laptop." He looks in his duffle once more. "Dean, did you remember your passport?"

Dean shrugs. "You kept up with that. Not me."

Sam goes into Dean's room and soon emerges with his passport, iPod, headphones and charger for his cell phone and iPod. He shoves them into Dean's bag. "You'd forget your brain if it wasn't attatched."

Dean gives Sam a go to hell look. "Shut up. You ready to go?" Dean wanted to call him a bitch, but why start a potential fight right now.

Sam walks over to the security panel of the bunker. "Dean, let's put the place on lock down while we're gone. I don't trust the Brits to stay out."

Dean shakes his head. "Sammy their keys work. They can get in if they want." Both Dean and Sam don't like this.

Cas speaks up. "I can place a ward on the bunker, but they will most likely break it eventually. However, if they do, I'll know it. Even in Paris."

Dean and Sam nod. Dean speaks up, "Please, do whatever you can Cas."

Cas flashes to each wall of the bunker - north, South, East and west. He draws a sigil using blood from a jar on each wall. When the last sigil is drawn a powerful force can be felt inside the bunker. Cas reappears in front of the men. "Now, no one can enter here unless they are with me and only me. Not even angels, unless I'm with them." Cas places his hand over Dean's chest. There's a burning and Dean yells out in pain.

"DEAN!" Sam grabs Dean's arm as he buckles over in pain. Sam yells at the angel causing Dean pain, "Cas! What the hell?"

Cas seems truly repentant. "Sorry. I placed a sigil on Dean's chest. It's not visible to humans, but it is visible to angels. It's a key to the bunker in case anything happens to me. I thought there should be a back up way to get in, just in case."

Dean is still trying to catch his breath. He's rubbing his chest. "A little warning next time? Getting a big tattoo in just two seconds flat really hurts like a sonofabitch." Dean straightens up. "Can we go now?"

Sam goes to sets the alarm when Dean stops him. "Setting it might just send them an alert that nobody's here. We don't know if these bunkers are interconnected magically somehow somewhere. Let's just leave it like it is now, with Baby in the garage and the doors locked."

Sam nods in agreement. "Okay." Sam heads over to Dean and Cas.

The three of them huddle with their bags. Cas places his hands on their shoulders and they flash from Lebanon, Kansas...

~~~~~~~~~~

...to Paris, France in an instant. They land in a grassy area not far from the Eiffel Tower. Luckily no one sees them. Cas is weakened, but he can walk. They make it to the hotel using Sam's cell phone GPS.

Cas needs to lay down.

They check in and take Cas to his hotel room. They immediately get him in bed. Cas just needs to recharge. Sam makes sure Cas is comfortable, gives him the TV remote and leaves him to relax and recharge.

Dean opens the door that connects the two hotel rooms.

While Cas rests, Sam and Dean make plans to go see Paris. They secure their items, leaving their important items with Cas in his room.

They keep their passports on their person along with an angel blade, flask of Holy water and the demon knife. You never know when shit's gonna happen.

They stop and have their American money exchanged for Euros. Dean feels ripped off when he's given less than .94 Euros for every Dollar. Sam has to explain the value of money is different in France. Dean still feels cheated.

They walk to a nearby cafe to enjoy some coffee and late breakfast pastries. They clearly look out of place here. The way they're dressed and standing over six feet tall, the guys are getting strange looks by some people. They try to ignore everyone and just enjoy their time away from the States.

Sam took a bit of French while in school and is able to understand a little bit. Luckily there are enough locals that speak English that Dean doesn't feel like he's completely left Earth and landed on a strange planet.

A mime passes by while they are drinking their coffee. Sam smiles. Dean looks at Sam and can't believe it. "You're scared to death of clowns, but you're okay with this creep?" Sam gives Dean his bitch face. The mime starts making faces at Dean. Sam is laughing hard now. Dean acts like he's going to pull a weapon, but remembers they're suppose to be having "fun". He takes a deep breath and smiles at the annoying creep that won't leave him alone. As soon as Dean smiles the mime fakes a heat attack and falls over like it died. Sam's laughing so hard now he can hardly breathe. The mime climbs from the ground. Dean just shakes his head. Sam gives the mime 5 Euros and the mime gives Sam a paper flower that magically appears from nowhere. Sam accepts it with a smile. The mime sticks his tongue out at Dean and takes off to mess with tourists at another table. Dean rolls his eyes at Sam. "I wouldn't have given him anything. That was one rude ass clown." Sam laughs again. "You mean rude ass mime." Dean smirks. "Are you ready to go?" Dean leaves a tip on the table and they take off walking toward the sites.

They decide to go to The Louvre the next day, which would be Thursday. Sam wants the guided tour and Dean wants to just walk through and see what they can at their own pace. Dean thinks Sam can tell him all he needs to know about each painting he's interested in. Sam knows better. Dean will rush Sam through the exhibits and he's afraid he'll miss out on something. Sam knows this might be the only time he gets to see these pieces of art. He might try talking Dean into going to a winery with Cas. That is if Cas' up to it. This way he can explore The Louvre alone and maybe see all the pieces he's wanting to look at.

Dean sees that Sam's lost in thought as they're walking near the Arc de Triomphe. "What is it Sam? You're enjoying this, right?"

Sam stops and looks at Dean. He's smiling and can't seem to stop. "You have no idea. Instead of opening my computer and looking for info on some monster or person that's been killed, I'm looking for great places to go here in Paris. I was just thinking about a winery and maybe we can find a hotel near a beach while we're here. So much to do." Sam grips Dean's arm. "Thanks Dean."

They stop at a few shops then walk back to the hotel. Cas is up and doing better. He says he needs to take off for a short time. He'll be back by morning. He vanishes. The guys are confused by his sudden departure, but that's Cas.

It's already dark outside, 9pm. Sam gathers what they left in Cas' room and places it in their room. They splurge and order room service. Dean wants pizza and beer. Sam agrees. They flip through the TV and find only a few English channels. They finish their food while watching old "I Love Lucy" reruns.

Dean takes his shower first. Sam takes his shower and there's plenty of hot water. When Sam comes out of the shower, Dean is already under the covers and asleep. The room is dark except for moonlight shining through the curtains. Sam turns the bathroom light off and goes over to his bed. He sits on the edge of the bed in only his boxers watching Dean as he sleeps. Dean is laying on his back, chest exposed and facing Sam. Sam thinks he looks so handsome with the moonlight shining on his face. His chest rising and falling with each breath. Sam rubs his face with both hands. He thinks to himself how perverted he is for the thoughts he's having. He feels himself getting aroused while watching Dean. He can't.

Sam gets up and quietly grabs his duffle then goes through the doors connecting the 2 rooms. He locks the door on his side once he's in the other room.

He tosses the bag on the bed and pulls out his lube setting it on the nightstand. He then grabs a towel from the bathroom. Sam throws the bedspread on the other bed and crawls on top of the bed sheet.

He pulls his boxers off. His cock is so hard right now and all he can think about is Dean. He squeezes out some lube and starts slowly working on his throbbing cock. He pinches his nipple and moans at how good it feels. He whispers, "Dean." As he rubs the underside of his cock where the head meets the shaft. He edges himself for a while picturing Dean's tongue, lips and mouth working on his needy cock. "Yes. Just like that."

He lubes his fingers and slides one inside and then the other. He's breathing very hard now. "Oh yeah. Fuck me Dean." He finger fucks his ass while stroking himself. He feels an orgasm approaching. "Oh God." He's breathing so hard. The sound of his palm slapping his ass while finger fucking himself. The squish if the lube on his rigid cock as he strokes it so fast. His eyes are pressed tightly shut. He has no idea he's being watched. He throws his head back. His hair sticking to his forehead. Sweat starting to cover him. He's so close. "Dean, s'good. Oh fuck." Fingers are on his prostate just right. Just when his audience member starts to think, "Maybe I shouldn't be here." is exactly when Sam opens his eyes and freaks the fuck out!

"DEAN! OH SHIT!" Sam grabs the sheet and jumps under it all the way. Head and all. "What the fuck?!"

Dean walks to the front door then toward Sam then to the adjoining door. He's confused on how to handle this. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He faces the door that joins the rooms. He unlocks it and speaks as calmly as he can. "Just come back over there to the other room when you're done, or whatever." Dean cringes at suggesting Sam's going to finish after his intrusion. "Look, it's no big deal okay. Just, go over there. I'm going to be over there. In the other room, waiting. Okay?"

Sam's still hiding. He's exasperated. "Okay. Please go now. Just...go."

Dean opens the door adjoining the rooms and leaves closing it behind him.

As soon as Dean leaves, Sam throws the sheet. He's so mad at himself.

He gets out of the bed to go take a shower. Dean must have used the key to come in through the front door.

There's a mirror above a desk by the bed. Sam sees his reflection. He starts talking to himself. "You're mental. You know that? All these years you pine after your brother's ass. Well, now you may have not only lost your best friend, but you might've lost your only real family too."

He looks down at the dresser then back up at his reflection. He's angry at himself. "Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" With that last word, Sam crashes his fist into his own reflection and shatters the mirror.

Sam falls onto the floor with glass in his hand. Blood drips from his knuckles and fingers. Tears are falling as well.

Dean heard the crash from the other room. He rushes next door and finds Sam naked and on his knees. His hands limp in his lap, one dripping with blood. His head down and hair hiding his face.

Dean runs over to him and goes to his knees beside him. "Sammy. Are you alright?" Dean sees the shattered mirror. Sam doesn't even look at Dean. Tears are in his eyes as he chokes out, "I'm sorry."

Dean takes his brother's good hand and kisses the back of it. "There's nothing to be sorry for Sammy. It's okay." He takes Sam's face in his hand and tilts it toward him. Sam won't look Dean in the eyes and thats okay. He combs Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead. "Wait here while I get a towel for your hand."

Dean runs and gets a hand towel and then gently wraps Sam's injured hand in it. He grabs the bed sheet and places it around Sam and helps him into the bed. "I'm going to get the medical kit and tweezers. Wait here."

Dean returns after a minute and turns on the lights. Sam's squints at the harsh lights as he sits on the side of the bed. Dean sits next to him.

Dean has a wet wash cloth and ice bucket with warm water that he uses to rinse over Sam's injured hand. He puts the bucket and washcloth away. He then starts picking the glass out. Sam watches Dean work on his hand and feels bad. "I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep. The reason I came over here is so I wouldn't disturb you."

Dean looks at Sam and grins. He then returns to picking out glass. "Thing is I woke up and you weren't there. I panicked, then I wondered if maybe you came over here for something. I had to know that you were okay. If we were at home, I'd have been fine. Being here in a foreign country, I had all kinds of things going through my mind. I thought I'd find you asleep." He pulls out the last piece of glass and uses alcohol wipes on his wound. Sam hisses at the pain. "Sorry." Dean bandages his hand and puts the medical kit on the night stand.

As soon as he's done he wraps his arms around Sam and holds him tight. "I love you. We never say it. It's just understood." He pulls back and looks at Sam. What you were doing, I do it too. So, don't beat yourself up over it.

Sam looks Dean in the eyes for the first time. He's surprised by Dean's confession. "You mean...you have those kind of feelings too?"

Dean looks from Sam's eyes to his bandaged hand and it reminds him of when his mind was broken because of the Cage and he was seeing hallucinations of Lucifer. Dean felt so helpless whenever he tried to help Sam and nothing worked.

"Dean?" Sam is waiting for an answer.


	2. Sex On A Beach

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "I think I've had these feelings for a long time Sam. Look at how many times those around you have shattered you. Destroyed your faith and trust. I refused to be someone that does that to you. No matter how much I want to kiss you and tell you how much I want you, I never did it. I refuse my own urges and selfish wants. My selfish desires to touch you." Dean's eyes have unshed tears waiting to fall. "You need your big brother. How can I destroy your world by telling you I'm in love with you?" Dean places his hand on Sam's cheek. "If what I said is..."

Sam suddenly kisses Dean full force on the lips. His good hand grips the back of Dean's neck and his lips devour Dean's. Dean moves his fingers through Sam's hair and it's just too much for Sam. He pulls away laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean stands up. He holds his hand out to his brother. "Come on Sammy. Let's go to bed."

Sam takes Dean's hand. The sheet still draped around him.

Dean sees Sam's duffle and other things. He lets go of Sam's hand in order to grab everything and put it in the bag while Sam puts his boxers on.

They go back into the other room.

Dean teases Sam in his best authoritative voice. "That mirror is coming out of your allowance."

Sam doesn't argue. "Yes Dean." He lays down in the bed and then it occurs to him, "Wait. I don't get an allowance. Haven't since I was 16." He looks over at Dean. He can't believe the moment of nostalgia that just hit him.

Dean is smiling. "Just wondering if you're still paying attention."

Dean crawls into the bed next to Sam. "Kiss me again. Like you did before."

Sam hovers over Dean and places his hand on his cheek. He looks into his green eyes.

Dean says what Sam's thinking, "Your eyes are so beautiful Sammy. They're like the ocean. I'm swimming in them and there's a golden sun shining down that's being eclipsed by the moon. There's nothing in the world like your eyes. Just like there's no one in the world like you."

"You're the moon." Sam kisses Dean and it's better than before. Sam's opening up his heart and Dean feels it. They make out for a while. They're breathless and their bodies want more.

Dean holds Sam to his chest. He fingers his hair. "Sammy, our first time should be special. That is, if you want to go further."

Sam answers immediately, "More than anything." Both of them smile.

Dean kisses Sam on top of his head. "It will be special. Get some sleep little brother. We'll get up whenever and do whatever. Okay?"

Sam yawns. "Okay. I love you."

Dean smiles. "I love you more."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam wakes up to fingers touching his face and the smell of coffee mixed with maple syrup. "Mmmmm."

He opens his eyes and Dean's standing next to him beside the bed. "Good afternoon sunshine. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Sam smiles and flashes dimples which always gets to Dean.

Sam gets out of bed and heads straight for the coffee after getting done with the bathroom. After drinking a few sips of coffee, Sam notices Dean looking at his body like he wants a taste. It makes Sam feel better about things between them, but it also makes him feel conflicted. He chooses to hide the conflicted side. Instead he sets the coffee down and goes to Dean.

Dean's already dressed for the day. Sam places his hands on Dean's chest then wraps them around Dean's back, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Dean actually whimpers.

Sam can't help but smile. He pulls back and looks into Dean's eyes. "You're a mess aren't you?"

Dean pushes Sam back and away from him. "And you're not? Go get dressed." Dean turns toward the giant window overlooking the city. He parts the drapes and stands there watching the world outside.

Sam tries to not over think Dean's reaction. "Okay Dean."

Sam does his bathroom routine and gets dressed. He comes out and his food is cold, but he's hungry. He sits down and starts eating the waffles and bacon.

Dean's still staring out the window. Sam's worried he said something wrong. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I said something..." Sam stops talking not even sure Dean's listening. He takes another bite of food. Dean's still looking outside. Sam sets his fork down and swallows his bite. He asks, "Why can't we just be happy?"

Dean answers, "What we do, hunting things and saving people, is scary and sad. It's more than that. It's taken the best years of our lives and made them a nightmare. Most men would've never survived what we have. I dare say most men would've eaten a bullet a long time ago. Would've never gotten as far as we have." Dean turns toward Sam. "How often have you thought of ending it all?"

Sam's surprised at Dean's willingness to discuss something this personal. He's also surprised that Dean didn't ask if he ever thought about it, but asked how often he's thought about it. Sam supposes they both must have considered it on many occasions.

Sam answers as honestly as he can. "I guess moreso when I'm alive and you're dead or when Lucifer was torturing me. Not so much when we don't have one of us becoming something we're not." Sam gets up and approaches Dean. "How often do you think about ending it all?"

Dean stands perfectly still in front of Sam. Sam is looking him in the eyes. "Before this trip, a lot. I've felt so alone Sam."

Sam wraps his arms around Dean. Holds him to his chest. "You're not alone."

Dean breaks down.

"We're not alone Dean. We have each other." Sam takes him to the bed and sits with him. Comforts him. "Why haven't you talked to me sooner?"

Dean calms himself. Sam holds his hand, which Dean finds comforting in an odd way. "Because of these feelings Sam. We've been so good at hiding them from each other. I've really hated myself for having them. Anyway. I've talked to Cas about being depressed and suicidal. He's helped a lot. The only reason I'm still here is because of you Sam and I think you know that."

Sam leans over and kisses Dean. Dean kisses back. It's brief and loving. Sam sincerely speaks from his heart. "Dean, suddenly Paris doesn't seem to interest me so much. Only thought I have on my mind is you. It's not your fault either. It's nothing you did or didn't do. It's all me. I control my thoughts, actions and feelings."

Cas suddenly appears. "Sorry I've been gone so long. I was visiting your mother at the British Men of Letters headquarters. She's been hunting with Ketch. She told me to say hi and she sends her love."

Both Sam and Dean look angry.

Cas is confused. "Was it something I said?"

Dean answers, "We're just a bit angry our mom is working with Ketch and his gang of thugs."

Cas nods in understanding.

Sam has redirected his attention to his cold meal. He finishes it and sets the roll tray in the hall for the hotel staff to collect.

He comes back in and finds Dean whispering to Cas. He ignores them and goes to brush his teeth.

While brushing his teeth, he can't help but feel pangs of jealousy. Dean's so close to Cas and they share such a special bond that even Sam can't understand. Sam wonders if he really even wants him and Dean to go any further in their sinful relationship. He imagines Chuck showing up while Dean's fucking him. Chuck yells. "Blasphemers!" and strikes them both dead with lightening from his hands like the Emperor from Star Wars in Return of the Jedi.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Sammy? We're waiting on you man. Hurry up." Dean sounds impatient. Sam rinses his brush and leaves the bathroom.

Dean is all smiles. "Sammy were checking out and going to the beach."

Sam smiles. "Yeah, but what about The Louvre?"

Cas speaks up, "I'll take you and Dean there after they close. I'll ghost up on the guards and force them to sleep. As long as you don't touch any paintings or artifacts, no alarm will sound."

Sam is very excited about having the whole museum to himself. He hugs Cas. "Thank you. That's an amazing gift. You have no idea."

Cas is uncomfortable with Sam's affections. He pats Sam's back. "Uh, don't thank me. Thank Dean. It was his idea."

Sam lets go of Cas and turns to Dean. Without thinking he kisses Dean on the lips. Not a passionate kiss. Just a big kiss. He then hugs him tight. "You're the best Dean."

Dean hugs him back just as tight. Dean pulls back all smiles. "Let's go to the beach! We've never been. I'm so excited!"

Sam looks over at Cas who's waiting on the guys to get ready.

"Okay. Just give me a minute to gather everything." Sam makes sure everything is packed and places their duffles in a circle.

Dean returns from the hotel front desk where he paid the bill. "Sam, that mirror cost 300 Euros. You owe me big time!"

Sam just bows his head in disbelief. "300? Damn. Okay Dean. We'll work it out."

Dean's not mad. He smiles at Sam and gives him a hug. "How's your hand?"

Cas touches Sam's hand.

Sam unbandages it. There's no wounds or scars. "It's great actually."

Both Sam and Dean laugh. Cas just grins.

They huddle with Cas and their bags. Cas flashes them to a beautiful beach resort. It's late afternoon and they're in a spot that's hidden for once.

Dean explains things to Sam. "This is the Hotel Barriere Le Normandy, in Normandy, France. This beach is listed as a top beach here in France."

Sam nods. "Since we're in Normandy, maybe there's a museum about the soldiers that fought and died here."

Dean smiles. "I love your mind Sam. Always thirsty for knowledge."

The guys check into the hotel and quickly get their swim shorts on. They put sun block on and head for the beach, towels over their shoulders.

Dean actually talked Cas into joining them. Cas just snapped his fingers and was dressed in shorts and had a beach towel too.

Sam and Dean thought it very odd to see Cas without his business suit and trench coat. Cas wanted to wear his trench coat over his swim shorts. Both Sam and Dean said in unison, "NO!"

Dean explained. "On a beach, a guy wearing a trench coat is thought of as a pervert. He usually is naked under the coat and flashes his nudity to unsuspecting women who are lying on the beach relaxing. It's a quick way to get beat up by a big dude protecting his girlfriend or get arrested for public indecency. So, leave the trench coat behind."

Cas nods in agreement. "Thanks for explaining that. I'd hate to have a big dude beat me up." He winks at Dean.

"Whatever Cas" Dean's flustered now. Cas secretly loves it.

The men enjoy the sun and waves of the water. The beach is just what they needed. Sam sits in the sand and builds a sand castle. When no one's looking, Cas flashes Sam a bucket with a trowel and shovel. Sam smiles big and makes a bigger castle. Cas gets involved and helps Sam with whatever he might need. He flashes a beach bag to his side. Whenever Sam gets an idea. "Oh! I should put a flag on this turret." Cas reaches in the bag and magically a flag appears for Sam's castle.

Dean sits on his towel and watches Sam and Cas in action.

"I need a 3 inch tall princess to stand here." Cas pulls one out for Sam. "Thanks Cas." This sort of thing continues for about a couple hours. Sam removes and rebuilds part of the castle. When he's done, it's amazing.

Dean pulls his phone from its waterproof container and takes a few pictures. He gets pictures of Sam on the beach too. The sunlight in his hair. The waves and sand all around his magnificent form. Dean zooms in on Sammy's face. The sun making his eyes shine like sapphires clashing with amber fire. He's smiling and looking at the camera now. He's looking at Dean and his eyes loom like sunflowers in a clear blue sky. So amazingly beautiful. Dean puts his phone back in its waterproof container.

Sam goes up to Dean and whispers, "I like the way you watch me. I hope you'll always watch me like that. I know I'll be watching you."

Dean thinks to himself, "I've always watched you like that. You've just never noticed." His next thought is, **I better not get a boner right now.** He sees Sam adjusting himself and almost laughs.

Dean spots Cas in the surf. He has something in his hand. Dean goes to find out what. It's a jellyfish.

Dean has to ask, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Cas looks up at Dean. "It did at first, but this creature and I now have an understanding. It knows I won't hurt it and I'm not food. Curious looking, isn't it? Here." Cas holds it out to Dean. "Touch it."

Dean holds his hands up. "Oh no! I'm not touching a box jelly fish."

Cas reassures Dean. "It won't hurt you. I promise."

Dean's never been a coward. He reaches out and touches the top of the jellyfish. He smiles. (Sam snaps a picture of the moment.) "That's weird feeling Cas. What's it made off?"

Cas smiles. "Mostly water. It has an epidermis just like you do. It's middle is a jelly like substance and it's insides are for digestion. It's really a simple creature." Cas looks at the jellyfish. "Thank you for spending time with us today. Your patience is greatly appreciated." Cas lets the creature go and it takes off into the water. "I really do enjoy this beach Dean. Thank you for inviting me."

Dean smiles. "You're welcome Cas."

Dean looks for Sam who's stretched out on his towel enjoying what's left of the beautiful sun. "Cas will you do me a favor and send me and Sam to a part of this beach where no one is around? Somewhere that we can have complete privacy. Just give us an hour alone then come get us. Can you do that?"

Cas understands what's going on between the brothers and he won't judge or say anything. "Sure Dean."

They walk over to Sam. Once Sam knows the plan, they walk somewhere no one is around and Cas sends them to the far end of the beach, over 2 miles away. It's private property, but no one is around. The two of them lay out their towels on the sand and lay down next to each other.

The sun is low in the sky, but still bright. The waves create a wonderful, soothing background along with the seagulls.

Dean moves to hover over Sam. Their hips press against each other's. Dean's hands on either side of Sam's body. He's looking down at his brother with desire. "I want you Sammy. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life."

Sam feels Dean's hardness pressing into his hip. He has his arm around Dean's waist. He reaches up with one hand and touchess Dean's cheek. "I'm yours for the taking."

Dean crushes his lips into Sam's. Sam grips Dean's body closer to himself. They both groan with want of each other. Dean backs off with a gasp. "You're sure this isn't in any way too weird for you?"

Sam looks so sincere. "I know it's wrong Dean. I know you do too. I need you. My heart needs you, so I can feel whole and complete. I can't breathe without you. I know you feel the same. I've been you're other half since I was born. So, no more doubts or second thoughts. Show your little brother just how much you love him."

Dean kisses his way down Sam's neck and bare chest. He licks at Sam's pert nipples and the seasalt mixed with the taste of Sam's flesh is perfect. He gets to Sam's shorts and removes them. He looks up at Sam with gorgeous green eyes as he takes his first lick at the head of Sam's swollen cock.

Sam's eyes roll in pleasure. "Yes." Sam tentatively touches Dean's nape and shoulder as Dean picks up Sam's cock and places it inside his warm mouth. Dean's tongue swirls as his lips close around it and he starts sucking. "Oh fuck, Dean." Dean works Sam's shaft with his hand while sucking it as deep as he can take it. He gags himself several times on purpose. He works his brothers sizable cock for several minutes. Licking and sucking.

Sam is already so close to losing it. He arches his back when Dean rakes his nails lightly from Sam's chest to his navel. "Dean! I'm gonna cum!"

Dean sits back and jerks Sam's cock. He watches as he brother orgasms. Sam's climax is intense and causes him to shoot cum all over his own chest. He gets some on his own face and hair. Dean places Sam's spent dick back into his mouth and Sam's body spasms all over with after shocks from the intensity of it all.

Finally, Dean lays on top of Sam. He gets cum squished between them. Dean kisses Sam with so much want and desire. He suddenly backs off of Sam, "Oh. God. I'm gonna cum Sam." He pulls his shorts down beneath his balls and jerks his own cock just a few time and shoots multiple jets of cum on Sam's torso.

Sam starts getting hard again just watching Dean having his orgasm.

Dean's face before he came was so intense. He kept staring into Sam's eyes. His jaw was relaxed and face full of love. Then his orgasm came and his jaw tightened. His eyes closed making those lines at the corners of his eyes wrinkle up. His lips went up in a way that showed intense pleasure. God he looked amazing. Beautiful. When he came back to Earth his jaw fell open so he could gasp for air. His eyes immediately met Sam's.

Dean looked quickly at the mess he made mixed with Sam's and saw that Sam was already getting worked up again. Dean smiles and kisses Sam. "Come on. Put your shorts on and let's clean up in the waves before Cas comes back."

Dean tries to stand up, but Sam grabs his arm and pulls him back down on top of him. He kisses him with tongue and hands in hair. After a few minutes Sam relents. Dean stands up.

Sam looks at Dean from the ground as he puts his shorts back on. "I'm not ever gonna stop wanting you Dean. You know that right?"

Dean grins. "I know that. I expect it. That's what I want. I'll always want you Sammy."

Sam stands up and pulls Dean into his arms. They hold each other and kiss softly, tenderly, as the sun starts to set. They take each other's hand and run into the waves to wash off each other's sin. Cas shows up just as the sun disappears in the horizon. They go back to their hotel room to shower and change for dinner.


	3. Sam's Secret Gift

Sam's in the shower when Cas asks Dean a question. "How long did it take you to realize you had these feelings for Sam?"

Dean decides to not play coy or hide anything from Cas. He's an angel and he sees all. Dean thinks for a moment. "I've always loved Sam. My feelings grew after our mom died. I became Sammy's protector, I guess. All dad cared about was revenge. I know you're asking about when I fell in love with him. It's hard to say for sure, but I think I knew when Jake killed him. It's like I died too. I tried telling myself it was just my need to protect him. This crazy paternal streak inside of me that needed that boy back. Then he jumped into Lucifer's cage and I fell into Lisa Braeden's arms. I was a mess. Lisa thought I was insane. She knew Sam was more than a brother to me. He was like a piece of my soul that got ripped out. Then he returned without his soul. It's always been such a mess Cas. I would never dare breathe a word of my true feelings for fear of making Sam's problems worse. Then I got the Mark of Cain, got killed by Metatron, demonized, cured, killed Death, lost the Mark only to free Amara. Mom returned and Sam was taken by those British bastards. I have Sam back, but he's been hurting inside. I think I'm starting to finally understand."

Cas has been listening to every word. "What is it you think you understand, Dean?"

Dean thinks before he speaks. "I understand Sam's pain. All this time he thought he was alone with his shameful secret. Not just that. You of all people should know what Lucifer put him through. Gabriel killing me over a hundred times. Then I betray him by placing an angel in him against his knowledge. The one person he trusts more than anyone and I let him down."

Cas touches Dean's shoulder. "He forgave you. He always will."

Dean looks away from Cas. "Cas, I knew, before I tricked Sam into saying yes to that angel, that Sam would eventually forgive me. That's not the point. The point is..."

Sam finishes the sentence, "Dean shouldn't have tricked me. He should've just been honest about his intentions." Sam grins and holds up his hands as if to say he's not innocent.

He continues speaking to Cas. "I was shutting Dean out and forcing him out of my thoughts. He was trying to tell me, but I wasn't listening. I was tired of fighting and just wanted to die."

Sam looks at Dean. "Knowing what I know now about the depths of your love. I'm sorry Dean for things I said to you. I can't say for sure what I would or wouldn't have done in your shoes. I wasn't in your shoes." Sam stands in front of Dean. Dean holds Sam's hand in his as Sam continues. "Just hearing you talking with Cas, you sound so different now. We've learn so much from our past. I'm looking forward to our future for the first time ever. That's not an exaggeration. Not even with Jess did I really see a future as clearly as I do with you."

Dean sighs. "Sam, I've practically been all you've ever known. Are you sure you're seeing clearly?"

Sam smiles. "I know I am. Let me show you."

Dean and Cas look at each other in confusion, then they look at Sam like he's nuts.

Sam rolls his eyes like he does and drags Dean over to the table. Sam sits down and points to the other chair for Dean to sit. "I'm going to show you a... a gift I have. I need you to not freak out or get angry that I didn't show it to you sooner."

Dean's very serious and even worried. He doesn't like it when Sam keeps secrets. Especially these kind of secrets.

Sam continues, "When it comes to my romantic affairs, I can see where they are going. Remember how I saw Jess burn on the ceiling 3 days prior to her death? Well, before those three days I had seen a wedding, a daughter." Sam pauses and has to clear his throat.

"Anyway, this has worked on all the women I've been with. I can kiss someone like Sarah, the art dealer, and see that she's going to marry another man. I literally see her walking down the aisle with the guy after taking their vows. Madison blindsided me. I kept seeing her as a werewolf and so I turned it off. I didn't want to see what was to come. When we found out, I saw what I had to do before I did it. It's how I knew I could do it." A tear leaves Sam's eye. He wipes it away quickly and continues. "I never saw a future with Amelia when I used my gift. No wedding. No children. Even when her husband returned from Iraq and he was suppose to be dead. She was still planning to divorce him to be with me, but I still saw nothing with my gift. Then I got Dean's phone call. It suddenly all made since. I left her to return to Dean. No regrets. More recently I found Piper at that diner. I knew she'd throw my number away, but I still gave it to her.

Sam grins, "I want to use my gift to see if there's a future for us." Sam looks at Dean. "After all, you are my blood. I just want to try."

Dean takes Sam's hand that's laid out on the table. "Sammy, are your powers from..." Dean's hesitant to even bring it up.

"the demon blood?" Sam shrugs. They look at Cas.

Cas touches Sam's shoulder. "Go ahead and use your powers with Dean. Once you do, I might be able to determine their origin."

Sam nods. He looks at Dean and places his other hand over Dean's. "Just stay perfectly still."

Dean nods.

Sam closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths. He then stops breathing.

Dean and Cas sit patiently waiting for Sam.

Cas suddenly jerks his head toward Dean. Dean looks at Cas and sees the terror in his eyes. Soon Sam takes a deep breath and yells out in pain as if he's been seriously injured. He grabs his abdomen and runs for the bathroom. Dean chases after him. Sam locked the door. Sam's vomiting and Dean's wanting answers. Cas looks upset too.

Dean is seriously worried. "Come on Cas. Talk to me. What's wrong with Sam?"

Cas shakes his head. "No Dean. Talk to Sam. Please."

Dean goes to the bathroom door. "Sam! Open up or I'm coming in."

Sam finishes brushing his teeth. He knows Dean will bust his way in. Sam opens the door. He comes out and crushes himself against Dean's chest.

Cas starts to go into the other room.

"Hey!" Dean grabs his sleeve. "What did you figure out about his powers?"

Cas swallows hard. "They're legit. They resulted from his exposure to massive amounts of demon blood. Angel grace has amplified it. The grace made his powers more acute. Those powers won't ever fade away because the demon blood is now part of his genetic make up. It's nothing Sam caused on his own. It's Azazel's original blood that started this. The demon blood he drank to sustain Lucifer within his vessel before going into the cage was substantial. I think Lucifer also fed Sam his own angel blood while separated in the cage, before I got his body out. That might explain why the grace has stayed with him. I honestly don't know."

Sam is gripping Dean tight.

"Dean, your brother needs you." Cas turns and disappears into the connecting hotel room they got at this motel in Normandy, just like the last one in Paris.

Dean takes Sam to the bed. He removes his shoes and lays him down on the bed. "Sammy. Sam, talk to me."

Sam pulls Dean over to him. Dean lays next to Sam with his head on top of his chest. Sam is silently sobbing. Dean's upset now. "Please Sam. You're scaring me.

"Cancer Dean."

Dean stops and stares at Sam. He barely whispers, "What?"

Sam places his trembling hand on Dean's face. "Cancer is going to take you away from me very soon. You're going to wither away and I won't be able to do a damn thing. I'm cursed. You should have let me die when the angels fell." Sam breaks down sobbing. He rolls away from Dean unable to face him further. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!"

Dean's not taking any of Sam's shit anymore. "SAM STOP! YOU HEAR ME?! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!"

Sam suddenly stops and turns to look at his brother. Dean hands Sam a box of tissues. Sam uses them. Dean leans over and kisses Sam on his forehead. Sam wants to cry again. He feels like a murderer.

"What if you're wrong?"

Sam gets ready to argue.

Dean holds up his hand to Sam's face. "A-a-a-a-a shush it. I said what if you're wrong? What if what you saw was something else entirely? What if a miracle occurs? What if Chuck or Amara saves me? What if an angel cures me? There's a lot that can happen between now and a dead cancer ridden corpse. So, don't give up on me just yet. Don't ever count me out when I haven't even started fighting."

Sam nods vigorously. "Okay Dean. I trust you. Don't die, okay."

Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay."

Dean crawls up next to Sam and pulls him toward his chest. He brushes his hair back. "I know you just got sick, how are you feeling now? Better?"

Sam is listening to Dean's steady heart beat. It's soothing. "I'm okay as long as I've got you."

Dean smiles. "It's okay Sammy. You got me." He kisses the top of Sam's head.

"And now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go." Sam rubs his hand against Dean's obvious erection. Sam can hear Dean's heart rate increase.

Dean stays relaxed and continues to finger Sam's hair.

Sam unbuttons Dean's jeans and lowers the zipper. He reaches into Dean's boxer briefs and starts gently moving his long fingers around, up and down his throbbing cock. Dean arches his back and moans slightly. Sam lifts his head to meet Dean's sultry gaze.

Dean is alight from Sam's touch. "Sam, I need you. I need to feel you as part of me. I want you inside me."

Sam kisses Dean. "I never pictured you as a bottom Dean."

Dean grins. "You'll be my first."

Sam's eyes widen.

Dean explains, "I've been with guys before, but I've always topped. I didn't really enjoy the experience much because they wanted it really rough. With all the beatings we get from seriously dangerous monsters, I really don't want to be beaten while making love. Nor do I want to beat anyone."

Sam nods. "Exactly."

Dean continues, "I've always imagined you filling me up. Claiming me as yours."

Sam's jaw drops. "That's my fantasy! You doing that to me."

Dean smirks. "Sammy, has anyone ever done that to you before?"

Sam looks away and nods.

Dean gets a bit loud. "WHEN?!"

"Shhh!!! We don't want Cas in here. He knows about us, but I really don't want him interrupting."

Dean agrees. "Okay. Tell me who you gave it up for."

Sam seems distressed. "Okay. It was Brady."

Dean is livid, "BRADY! DEMON BRADY?!"

Sam is trying to get Dean to chill. "Will you keep your voice down? Yes, demon Brady. Although he was my best friend in college at the time, I had no clue he was a demon. That's the reason I went all psycho on the bastard. I was not only killing a murdering sack of shit. I was killing an ex-lover that betrayed my love. It's also why he volunteered to kill Jess. It was personal because I rejected him and chose her. No hard feelings. Blah blah blah. Anyway."

Dean rolls Sam over onto his back and kisses him deeply. A hunger inside him that can only be sated by Sammy. Dean pulls his own shirt off while Sam does the same.

Sam sits up and takes Dean's torso into his hands so he can suck on a hard nipple.

Dean fists Sam's hair. "Fuck Sammy."

Sam rolls Dean to his back so he can remove his jeans and briefs.

Dean unbuckles Sam's belt, undoes his jeans and lowers them with his boxers to his thighs. He frees Sam's huge cock and takes it into his mouth. He swallows it as best as he can.

Sam steadies himself as Dean works on his pleasure. He touches Dean's hard cock and Dean lets out a needy moan. Sam backs away, out of breath.

Sam leans down and kisses Dean. His hair falling around Dean's face. When Sam tries to pull away, Dean holds him and looks into his eyes.

Sam's face is framed perfectly by his beautiful hair. "I don't care what you might think about yourself or what others might think. Sam, I swear you're as beautiful and pure as an angel should be." Sam scoffs. "I'm serious. No one else knows how hard you try. I do. Now that you know how I feel toward you. My feelings are even more intense. You know?"

Sam traces the lines at Dean's eyes. Then he traces his lips with his finger tips. "There are no words Dean."

Dean sees love in Sam's eyes. Blue and gold.

Sam presses his cheek to Dean's. The smell of desire and Sam's shampoo in the air. Sam whispers, "Give me a moment. I'll show you the depth, warmth, and strength of my love for you. You are my _everything_." He says the last word like it's sacred. His lips brush over Dean's neck giving him chills all over. Sam's hair brushes over his face briefly as Sam sits up and heads for his duffle bag.

Dean kicks off the rest of his clothing.

Dean admires Sam's physique. Every muscle on his body is perfect. He's so tall, like a mythical God.

Dean notices Sam taking in his body. Dean doesn't mind. It actually makes him harder knowing Sam's looking at him like that.

Sam flashes his dimples.

Dean crooks his finger toward Sam. "Come here you." Dean opens his arms and Sam falls into them. They greedily kiss.

Sam pushes Dean's legs up. He opens a bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers. He then rubs it over Dean's tight entrance. "You're going to have to relax." Sam takes Dean's dick into his mouth and sucks on it slowly. Teasing under the head with his tongue.

Dean moans. "Feels good Sam."

Sam slowly presses his index finger inside as he licks and teases Dean's dick.

Dean breathes out, "Mmmmore."

Sam uses more lube and slides another finger in.

Dean presses the back of his head into the pillow. He arches his back some, "Oh yes."

Sam pistons his fingers and sits up. He strokes on Dean's cock while spreading his fingers and adding a third. Sam kisses around the base of Dean's dick and licks at his balls.

"Oh fuck! I'm ready Sammy. Now. I need you now."

Sam lubes his very hard cock and positions himself. He leans over Dean holding one leg to the side while the other is hooked on Sam's arm. Sam looks down into Dean's eyes. A curtain of hair surrounds his face as he starts pressing in. He's halfway there. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean softly cries out in pleasure with a touch of pain as Sam gets all the way in.

Sam holds still. His body thrumming with electricity and the need to move. He leans over and kisses his brother.

Dean places his hands on Sam's face. "Make love to me Sammy. Give me all that love and pent up desire inside you. I want it and I need it. Don't you dare hold back a damn thing."

Sam forcefully kisses Dean. He moans as he starts moving his hips.

Dean grips Sam's back pulling him closer.

Sam's hips thrust at a steady rate.

Dean moves his hands to Sam's ass. He grips the muscles as they work back and forth. Sam feels so perfect inside him. Dean gasps. "Gahh!... Oh Sammy!" His heart is pounding like crazy.

Sam kisses Dean's neck, jaw then lips, then back down again. He gets back to Dean's lips and nips at his bottom lip as he moves a bit faster.

Dean kisses back. His tongue darting into Sam's mouth. Sam sucking on it making Dean gasp.

Sam strokes Dean's leaking cock.

Dean arches his back. "Oh shit. So good Sam!"

Sam's sucking kisses onto Dean's neck and collar bone. He's starting to sweat and drip some onto Dean. Dean brushes Sam's hair back and bites at his ear.

Sam growls deep, "Deeeeean."

Dean's not sure if it's a good thing or a warning. He decides to stop doing that and nips at Sam's jaw instead.

Sam's panting now. He pauses. He looks into Dean's emerald green eyes. They are as brilliant as the greenest grass you've ever seen.

Dean is captivated by the bright blue in Sammy's eyes.

Sam actually picks Dean up into his arms. Sam is on his knees. Dean has his legs around Sam's waist with his feet on the mattress for leverage. Sam's still deep inside of him. Dean uses his legs to move up and down on Sam's length. Sam lavishes Dean with kisses on his face, neck and chest.

Dean grips Sam's now damp hair and kisses him deeply. Possessively. He grips Sam around the shoulders and neck. He starts riding him faster. "I'm gonna cum Sammy!" He places his lips to Sam's ear, "Cum with me."

Sam almost comes undone right then. Sam holds Dean's ass and assists him on moving faster. Both are winded. Sam can hardly breathe out, "I'm ready when.. you are." Sam pulls back just a bit to look into Dean's eyes.

Dean gasps and falters as he reaches his climax. "'I'm cumming! Cum for me Sammy!"

Sam strokes Dean's throbbing cock to completion as he finds release at almost the same time. "Nughh!! Fuck Dean!"

Dean is kissing Sam as they collapse on the bed. Sam is still holding Dean in his arms and has his hands all over Dean's body. Anywhere and everywhere. Sam's dick softens enough to slips free of Dean's body. It leaves a mess that neither of them care about at the moment.

Sam has Dean on his chest. He's moving his hand through Dean's damp hair.

Dean is listening to Sam's heart beating. "I love the song your heart sings."

Sam smiles. "Yeah."

"It sings our song."

Sam laughs. "I guarantee it's not "Night Moves", right?"

Dean starts really laughing. "Oh my God! No. That's for hookups and skanks." Dean sits up enough to look at Sammy, "No more of that shit either!"

Sam smiles. "No desire to. I got you." He kisses Dean.

Dean jumps out of bed and feels sore. "Oh damn."

Sam sits up. "You okay?"

Dean straightens up. "Sammy. You broke me with your dick."

Sam just sits there and shakes his head.

Dean grabs Sam's hand. "Come and give me a shower. It's the least you can do."

They shower together and it was enjoyable.

Dean grabs his iPod and headphones after putting on clean boxers.

Sam dries his hair before coming to bed. He finds Dean already curled up with his music on.

Sam's heart is breaking some at seeing Dean like this. It reminds him of his vision. Dean so weak and sick. He dies in Sam's arms and there's nothing anyone can do.

Sam's still convinced he's cursed.

He puts on his underwear and crawls into bed with Dean. He spoons in behind him. He lifts up the loose ear bud and puts it in his ear to hear what Dean's listening to. "The Search Is Over" by Survivor. Sam tears up at the lyrics. He wraps himself around Dean and after a while he falls asleep.


	4. Night At The Museum

"No!"

"You can't! No!"

Dean shakes at Sam. "Sammy! Wake up!" Dean turns on a light. "Sam!"

He opens his eyes and blinks at the bright light.

Dean is rubbing Sam's shoulder. "You had a bad dream."

Sam rolls over away from the light and Dean's potential questions.

Dean turns the light off. He snuggles up behind Sam and wraps his arm around him.

Sam takes his hand and holds it in both of his own.

Dean cozies up to Sam's warmth and great smelling, soft hair. He's just about to doze back off when Sam speaks up.

"I can't lose you. Not again."

Dean thumbs Sam's palm. "You won't. Not again."

Sam doesn't want to argue. He just let's it go for now. "I love you."

Dean squeezes Sam close. "I love you more."

Sam smiles and drifts off to sleep again.

**********

Sam wakes up first this morning. Dean is curled up peacefully facing the other way. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and decides to go for an early morning jog on the beach. It's 6am. He dresses and leaves a note for Dean. He leaves without waking him.

Dean wakes up with Cas standing over him. Dean startles. "Aaaa! What the hell Cas!?!" He rubs his face as he sits up.

"Sorry Dean. I was waiting for you to wake up."

Dean hides his morning wood and gets situated. "I see that." He just shakes his head. Can't get this angel to stop hovering. It's what he does. "What's up? Where's Sam?" Dean sees the paper in Cas' hand.

"Out jogging." He hands Dean the note:

_Dean,_

_Went for early morning jog on the beach. I'll bring back breakfast and coffee. Don't worry. I'm armed._

_Love Always,_   
_Your Sammy ♡_

Dean's concerned. "Do you know when he left?"

Cas turns the note over and written on the other side is: _Dean 6:13am_. Dean checks the clock and it's 6:42am. He won't be back till at least 7:15am or later.

Dean looks at Cas, "Sam's powers are demon powers, aren't they?"

Cas doesn't hesitate, "Yes. I think they are from Azazel and fortified by the blood he over indulged in while Lucifer was using him as a vessel. As I said last night, I also believe Sam was fed blood from Lucifer himself while in Hell. Always remember that just the taste of demon blood could send Sam into a blood drinking frenzy again. I don't think he ever will drink it willingly. He loves you too much and knows he'd hurt you."

Dean nods. "That's good to know."

Dean gets paranoid. He wants to ask Cas another question before Sam returns. "Keep an ear out for him. He could arrive at any time."

Cas nods and moves toward the door.

"You saw his vision...or whatever it was. What do you think he saw?"

Cas shrugs. "It was you withering away to almost nothing. It seemed like time-lapse vision in a way, but I'm not sure. Your hair falls out. You cling to Sam. He's crying over you. Your skeleton like arms fall away from his neck and you're dead. I was in this vision and I was helpless. Next thing I saw was Sam burning your body on a pyre with salt. I had to stop him from jumping on top of the flames. That's the reaction you saw and most likely the reason why Sam's so upset. He never expects to be the one to give you a hunter's burial." There's silence for a while. Cas is looking at his feet."I never expect to give you or Sam one."

Dean looks up at Cas. Dean can tell the angel is upset. Dean's not dressed in anything but his boxers. "Can you throw me my jeans."

Cas snaps his fingers and Dean's completely dressed.

Dean grins. "That'll work." He goes over to Cas and hugs him.

Cas hugs back.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Sammy. I'm not dying like that. It will be in battle. I'll go out like a warrior by blade or bullet." He lets Cas go and gives him a smirk. "Besides, I thought angels weren't suppose to have feelings."

Cas places his cheek to Dean's. He whispers. "I was made different. Upgrades in me specifically attuned to you and your brother. Basically, Dean Winchester..." Cas pulls away to look into Dean's eyes. "I was made by Chuck to love you and protect you. I always will until you're called home by Chuck."

Dean pats Cas on the cheek. "I don't deserve you." He heads toward the bathroom. "I don't deserve Sam either."

Dean's in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Sam returns with food and coffee. "Dean! Breakfast!"

Dean comes from the bathroom as Sam just sets down the items in his arms onto the table. Dean immediately fills Sam's arms right back up again. Dean kisses Sam's salty neck. "Mmmmm I missed you."

Sam smiles. "Dean, I need a shower. I'm all sweaty."

Dean kisses Sam and trails kisses from his neck to his lips to his chin, jaw, throat and ear. He whispers, "I love how you smell and taste."

Sam gives a little moan.

Cas is watching them.

Sam whispers, "Dean, we have an audience."

Dean whispers against Sam's neck, "I don't care."

Sam's blushing. "I do."

Dean grumbles and backs away.

Sam kisses Dean's cheek. "Your coffee is getting cold."

Dean brightens instantly. "Oh yeah! French roast in France is awesome!"

Sam doesn't have the heart to tell him it's Columbian. _Sigh_.

They eat enjoying croissants, eggs Benedict, huge strawberries with fresh whipped sweet creme and bacon. Sam doesn't usually indulge in such food, but since they are in France, he will indulge.

Today they will relax and spend time on the beach because tonight they will visit The Louvre after its closed. Cas has already been there over night to see what the security looks like. He believes there shouldn't be any problems. He even stole a badge from a detective so Sam could use it to make a fake detective's badge for Cas. This way if they get caught, Cas will take them into custody. Cas also speaks French.

**********

Sam is so excited! There are 460 pieces of art in the museum and Sam plans to at least glance at each piece.

Dean knows there will be paintings and sculptures of naked women...and men...so he's all in.

They enter the museum at 1am via angel power. They're standing right beside the Winged Victory of Samothrace statue. All three of them look at the winged image of the goddess Nike in awe. Sam whispers, "Brilliant."

You can hear foot steps approaching. Cas approaches the security officer before he's close enough to see Sam and Dean. He shows his badge and says something in French. He reaches out as if to point at something and then touches the guard's temple. He falls, but Cas catches him before he hits the hard floor. Cas places him in a nearby chair. He does this with all the guards in a quick and orderly fashion.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean find the Mona Lisa by Da Vinci. Dean gets as close as he dares. "It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be."

Sam nods in agreement. "It is small, but look at all the detail work. It's perfect."

Dean smiles as he watches Sam enjoy something he truly thought he'd never be able to give him. He just goes up and wraps his arms around Sam's body. His hands grip Sam's back. He gives Sam a kiss that's full and pressing against his soft inviting lips.

Sam kisses Dean then tries to look at a piece of art over Dean's shoulder. "Dean, there's a lot to discover here."

Dean kisses Sam and moves his hand up Sam's shirt. His hand brushing against Sam's bare flesh. Dean speaks to Sam's lips. "There's a lot to discover here too."

Suddenly the room gets colder. The guys can see each other's breath. "This isn't good Sammy." Dean pulls out his angel blade, but that does no good against ghosts.

Sam remembers seeing a coffee shop between the statue of Nike and where they are now. "Dean, follow me." Sam takes off running for the coffee shop. Dean follows. The coffee shop has a gate pulled down over the front and it's locked. Dean pulls his pick out and picks the lock.

Sam stops Dean. "Wait! Don't open the gate. We might sound an alarm!"

Dean's frustrated. "Shit."

Cas finally shows up. The guys both yell. "Cas!" He gives them his attention.

Dean points to the gated coffee shop as he explains to Cas, "There's a ghost near by. We need salt. Can you go inside there and see if there's any? If so, bring it to me."

Cas flashes inside and comes out with a small container of salt. "It's all that's in there. Wait here." Cas vanishes. He returns with a larger container of salt. "Will you need your shotguns?"

Dean thinks and answers no.

The area gets cold again. Sam and Dean are looking for this ghost. They want to see who or what this is.

Sam yells out, "Show yourself. What do you want?"

It appears next to Dean. "I just want him."

The ghost touches Dean's chest and vanishes, but Dean falls to his knees.

Sam goes to him and pulls him into his arms.

Dean's voice is strained. "Sam. Sammy, I can't breathe." He's shrinking. Aging rapidly.

Sam realizes something. "My vision! It's happening Dean!"

Cas shakes his head. "No. It can't. Not now." He's so worried that Sam's vision might be real. Dean might actually die.

Sam thinks. "Wait! Soul Eater! Remember?!" Sam gently lays Dean down.

Cas goes to Dean as Sam jumps up and runs toward the nearest painting. He moves it slightly. No alarm. He gently lifts it from the wall and places it in the floor. He cuts his hand and quickly paints the Celtic sigil that Bobby painted in a house years ago to lock up a Soul Eater and keep it from harming anyone. It forced the damn thing to free those that were still alive, like Dean. Sam prayed the whole time that he was right about this. He finished the sigil and knew for sure it was absolutely perfect. He put the painting back on the wall so it covered the sigil.

Sam went back to Dean.

Cas let Sam go back to cradling his brother's frail body. "Dean. Dean? Are you still with me?" Sam starts to tear up. Nothing has changed and it's looking like Dean's going to die in his arms yet again.

"If you die, I'll salt and burn this whole damn museum to the ground to kill the fucking thing that killed you." Sam's angry. "I'll salt and burn the grave of every artist. I won't rest till I destroy the monster that destroyed my love." Sam keeps stroking Dean's weakened frail cheek.

Suddenly Dean starts to get some color back. His body starts filling back in. His hair starts growing back. Sam holds Dean to his chest and cries as the tension, anger and despair all melt away.

Dean reaches up and touches Sam's tear stained cheek. "Sammy? We really need to talk about your mood swings."

Sam lets Dean sit up and full on laughs out loud. It echos down the halls. Dean smiles at Sam, "There you go again. Clearly making my point."

They kiss. Sam promises, "I'll get some professional help once we're home. Okay?" He hasn't stopped crying.

Dean raises one eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Sam nods, "Sure." He has a serious look on his face. "Dean, I was serious about burning this place down and I was looking forward to it. But, if I were to say this to a professional, who has no idea what our jobs are or that you die and come back from the dead as a job description, my best guess is I'll just end up in a padded cell for the rest of my life. So, I'm not sure exactly how that will all work out, but yeah I'll go."

Dean knows Sam's on the verge of a psychotic break down. He does the only thing he can right now. He grips Sam around his neck and pulls him close. "I love you so much!"

Sam just let's everything go and falls into Dean arms. He lets Dean take all his thoughts and burdens away with his love. Somehow Dean's always been able to do that.

Dean looks over at Cas. "Cas, please send us to the Hotel room. I hate leaving you to fix all this."

Cas reassures Dean. "It's fine. I'm just grateful you're alive. I used a spell to hide the sigil so that even if the painting is moved, no one except angels and supernatural beings can see it. It can't be washed away or scraped off by anyone. It's locked in place."

Cas touches the brothers and they are instantly in bed at the hotel. Cas stayed at The Louvre to clean up and wake the guards.

They are laying on their sides holding each other. Dean's cradling Sam so his head is on Dean's chest. Sam's so comfortable in Dean's embrace right now, he could easily fall asleep just as they are.

Dean comforts Sam. "I know we've been here before, but not quite like this. Right now, Sam, all I care about is you." Dean lifts Sam's head so his forehead is pressed to Sam's while fingering the hair at the base of his neck. "You tell me you're fine and I won't believe you any more. The reason I won't believe you is because I'm not fine. We've got each other now one hundred percent. No more secrets."

Sam nods. "Okay Dean. Let's talk later. I just want to sleep. Just hold me."

Dean reaches over to turn off the light. He grabs the cover off the other bed and tosses it over the two of them. They are still fully dressed, but feel so comfortable. Dean kisses Sam's forehead. Dean lays on his back with Sam's head on his chest. Sam's body curled up against him. Soon they're both asleep.

**********

Dean wakes up throwing Sam off of him. He's rubbing at his arms and face like something's on him. "Get off! No! No! Stop! Don't!"

Sam is jolted awake by being tossed to the floor. Dean is half awake and half asleep when Sam yells at him, "DEAN! WAKE UP!"

Dean yells, "Sammy they won't stop touching me!"

Sam has the light on and grabs Dean by his shoulders. "Dean! Wake up!"

Dean slugs Sam before he suddenly wakes up.

Sam's holding his jaw and looking down while Dean's blinking his eyes trying to focus on where he is.

He sees Sam bent over. "Sammy? Are you alright?"

Sam stands up slowly and then sits on the bed. "Yeah. Never been better." He rubs his jaw.

Dean crouches down in front of Sam. "This room was just..." Dean looks around. "No. It wasn't this room." He stands up trying to remember. "It was back there. I was surrounded by so many people. They were all talking, but I couldn't understand. They started grabbing me." Dean's walking toward the window without thinking. "Hands pulling at my clothes and hair." Dean's hand covers his head. "A big, dark creature grabbed me. No matter how much I wanted to return to..." Dean turns to see Sam is still sitting on the bed, head down and holding his jaw. Dean goes to Sam. He gets on his knees and lays his head on Sam's lap. "I keep hurting you. It's not right."

Sam softly pads his fingers over Dean's hair and behind his ear.

Sam has been thinking hard about what happened at The Louvre. "Dean, do you remember those Soul Eater cases? There was the one in Grand Rapids and the one in Tennessee we cleaned up for Bobby."

Dean nods. "Hey, wait. You think this was a Soul Eater?" Dean lifts his head to look at Sam.

Sam continues, "Hear me out. You started to shrivel away to nothing. I had no idea what to do. Then I remembered what these creatures do. The outward physical manifestation might be different here because of it's age and location. We're not in America and these creatures actually originated in Africa. I do know that when I painted the Celtic sigil in blood on the wall, you returned to normal and the monster was locked up."

Dean understood. "I bet that nightmare I just had was a memory of what it was like on the other side. If so, Sammy." Dean looks Sam in the eyes. "There are literally hundreds if not over a thousand souls trapped there. All of them are lost and some are becoming angry. Some tried talking to me, but I don't speak French."

Sam stands up and pulls Dean into his arms. "We're going back."

Dean trembles. It's understandable after what he went through.

"You won't be going inside with the monster. I will."

Dean grips Sam's face. "NO. I won't let you!"

Sam takes Dean's hands into his. "It makes more sense for me to go inside. I understand French. I can prevent them from attacking me and hopefully get them to block the soul eater long enough for me to finish the sigil. You will paint a new sigil on the opposite wall. It will be a good thing we can do. We have to. If we don't, who will?"

Dean nods in agreement. "Okay Sammy."

They see it's already after 10am. They agree they will take care of it in the middle of the night.

Dean sees the bruise forming on Sam's left upper cheek and eye. He kisses it. "I'm sorr..." Dean shakes his head. "I say that a lot."

Sam kisses Dean's cheek. "It doesn't hurt. I'll be okay."

Sam takes Dean's hand and pulls him toward the bathroom. "There are ways you can make it all better."

Dean smiles. "Oh really?"

Sam winks, "Have you seen the size of the bathtub?"

Dean teases back, "Did you notice it has hot tub jets?"

Sam's eyes get big, "NO!"

They both go for the bathroom shedding clothes along the way.

**********

Dean is in the tub of hot water with Sam's back against his bare chest. The hot tub bubbles are on low and Dean is washing Sam's body using soap and a washcloth.

Sam's arms move from the sides of the tub to inside of the tub so Dean can wash his arms.

Sam's so hard right now he can't think straight.

Dean rubs the bar of soap over Sam's broad chest and shoulders. Each pass over his nipples causes him to breath harder. He moans some.

With his right hand, Dean grips Sam's jaw and presses his thumb over Sam's lips.

Sam gasps, "Dea..."

Dean places his thumb inside Sam's mouth.

Sam starts sucking on Dean's thumb. He licks it in a swirling motion. Then sucks on it again.

Dean lifts Sam's swollen cock with his left hand. He grips it firmly.

Sam moans at Dean's touch.

When Dean moves his hand over the taunt flesh of Sam's hard cock, Sam's abs harden.

Sam removes his right leg from the water and straightens it out then, hangs it over the tubs edge.

"That's it Sammy. Relax." Dean slowly works on Sam's very hard dick. The water sloshing some with Dean's hand and Sam's hip movements.

Sam feels Dean thrusting up against his lower back. This is a big time turn on.

That and Dean placing his thumb in and on Sam's mouth. "Suck my thumb like you would my cock. I know you want to."

Sam grunts as he thrusts up into Dean's fist. He sucks Dean's thumb as deep as he can. Dean's fingers caressing his lower jaw.

Sam reaches between his own legs and slides a finger into himself.

Dean watches while Sam finger fucks his own hole. "That's so hot Sammy. Fuck that tight hole."

Sam moans with Dean's thumb in his mouth.

Dean starts jerking Sam's cock and Sam lays his head back on Dean's Shoulder gasping in pleasure.

Sam places another finger in his greedy hole and starts rubbing his prostate.

Dean removes his hand from Sam's mouth and starts pinching his right nipple.

Sam thrusts hard and makes the water slosh out some.

"Relax Sam. I got you. Breathe." Dean moves his left hand faster on Sam's cock.

Sam reaches his right arm up and wraps it around Dean's neck. Sam's left fingers fucking his hole, curled up against his prostate.

Dean leans over to meet Sam's lips with a kiss. The kiss is all tongue.

Sam gasps out loud. "I'm cumming! Oh fuck!"

Dean keeps stroking fast as Sam's body tightens up before him. Every muscle becomes prominent and taunt. His balls go upward in need of release as finally, spurts of white slick seed start snaking up across Sam's perfect chest and abs. Some lands on his cheek.

Sam's face has blotches of pink afterglow that Dean finds remarkably sexy.

Sam removes his fingers from his ass and grabs the soap.

He places his hand over Dean's that's still holding his cock.

Dean looks at Sam's face and sees the small bit of cum on his cheek. "I've never done this." He licks the cum off Sam's cheek.

Sam's cock actually hardens some.

Dean smiles. "You liked that huh? Would it turn you on if I licked up the rest?"

Sam actually blushes. "I'd be lying if I said no."

Dean uses his index finger to pick up some off of Sam's nipple. He then lays it on his own tongue about to suck his finger.

Sam grabs his hand. "Wait." Sam moves in and sucks it off of Dean's tongue by sucking in Dean's tongue and ultimately kissing him.

Dean is needy now. He's so hard. Sam can feel it. Sam gets out of the tub. He tells Dean to wait. He returns with the lube. He stands at the vanity and bends over. He lubes up two fingers and starts finger fucking himself while Dean watches. He can see Sam's face reflected in the mirror. Sam's in complete bliss. "Fuck me Dean."

Dean gets out of the water and towels off a little before taking the lube. He uses it and presses himself into Sam.

Sam is eager and can't wait. "I want it hard, deep and fast Dean. Don't be gentle. Pretend you're fucking Daisy Duke." Sam smiles.

Dean goes all the way inside filling Sam completely. He gasps, "I don't want her. I don't want anyone but you." He grips Sam's hips and thrusts just the way he asked for it. Dean pants against Sam's neck. "It's you I imagine making love to when I'm alone at night." He goes faster and deeper.

Sam keens in pleasure. "Yes! S'oh good Dean!!"

Dean grips Sam's hair and pulls a small bit as he pounds away. Dean's hips slapping against Sam's ass making smacking sounds echo through the bathroom. "This is me making you mine." Dean rides Sam's ass hard.

Sam's loving it. "I'm yours Dean! Take me!"

Dean gives no warning. He grips Sam's throat and chest as he cums deep inside him. "Nnnaaaahhhh!!!! Fuck!!!"

Sam cums immediately after.

Dean releases Sam's throat and he gasps for air. He collapses against the vanity praying it will hold his weight.

Dean drags Sammy back to the heated tub with bubbling water. They wash each other and Dean uses the sprayer to wash Sam's hair.

Sam coos. "I could get use to this."

Dean smiles. "Yeah. Me too." Dean thinks about what Sam was saying. Daisy Duke of all people.

Sam smiles. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Dean laughs as he gets the last of the soap from Sam's hair. "You in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts."

Sam splashes Dean in the face with water.

Dean uses the spray nozzle to spray Sam in the face. They fight over the spray nozzle...


	5. Happy Birthday Sammy!

Dean kisses Sam's forehead. "I got a surprise for you."

Dean pulls Sam from bed and has him put on his sweatpants and t-shirt while he does the same. He knocks on the door to the adjoining room. Cas yells, "COME IN!"

When the guys enter this room it's a big surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY"

The room is decked out in streamers, balloons, a huge banner and a cake that reads: "Happy Birthday Sam" and it has candles that read 34. The cake is round with white icing. The words are written using orange icing. There's rainbow sprinkles and the candles are rainbow colored.

Cas gives Sam a brief hug and tells him happy birthday again. "This is the first birthday party I've put together."

Sam smiles. "You did great Cas. Thanks."

Dean hugs Sam tight. He whispers in his ear (knowing the flipping angel can hear), "I gave you one of your presents a little while ago. Twice to be exact."

Sam blushes. "Yes, in fact you did."

He grabs Sammy's ass and let's go. "Happy birthday. I don't pinch. You've grown too much already."

Sam laughs, "True. So a birthday grab it is."

Dean smiles. "It is."

Cas clears his throat.

Dean apologizes, "Sorry Cas."

He nods, "Is the tradition candles, cake then presents or presents, candles then cake?"

Dean instructs, "Candles, cake then presents."

Dean takes out his Zippo and lights the candles. Dean starts singing:

_Happy birthday to you._   
_Happy birthday to you._   
_Happy birthday dear Sammy._   
_Happy birthday to you._

Cas didn't know the words and who sings their own birthday song? Dean didn't mind. It was for his Sammy.

Sam made a sincere wish and blew out the candles.

Cas was happy to see the candles went out. "Tradition states you should get your wish granted. Whatever you wished for, I do hope it comes to fruition."

Sam grins, "Thanks Cas. Me too."

Dean gives Sam a wrapped box.

Sam's smiles is so big. His dimples are adorable. He takes the gift and gives Dean a peck. "Thanks."

Cas frowns, "We haven't had cake yet."

Dean pats Cas on the shoulder. "It's okay. We can change it up some."

Sam unwraps the box and finds a folded, two sided, wooden, 8 by 10 picture frame. He opens up the two sides like a book that's on metal hinges. There's a photograph on each side.

On the left side is a picture of him and Dean with their dad. Sam just turned 17. He stands as tall as John. Dean is 21. John has his arm around Sam's waist and his head is leaning toward Sam's head. He's holding up a beer in his other hand. Dean is on the other side of John holding up a spatula next to John's beer in a strange toast. Dean is working a barbecue grill, flipping burgers. It was in celebration of Memorial Day and Sammy's birthday celebrated late. A happy day and the look on John's face is of love and pride for his boys.

Sam looks at the other side and it's a picture of Dean kissing his cheek while lying in the sand on the beach of Normandy, France. Dean's hair is wet and spiked up everywhere. He's wearing wayfarer sunglasses and looks adorable. Sam has a blush on his cheeks and a dimpled smile that makes the sun shine extra bright. his eyes have a spark that rarely appears. After looking at the pictures a good long moment, Sam's a bit misty eyed.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's waist. "Just so you know, I carved the wooden frame myself."

Sam's eyes go wide, "You MADE this? When?!"

Dean huffs. "I got my secret ways."

Cas just laughs.

Dean points at the angel, "You hush!"

Cas has perfected the eye roll it seems. He did it perfectly just now.

Dean places his hands on either side of Sam's face. "Happy birthday little brother." Dean kisses Sam like a man in love. Sam kisses him back with just as much passion.

Cas clears his throat. "Um. Can we have cake yet?"

Dean holds his hand up with one finger which means he needs a minute. He breaks away from Sam's lips and both are winded. Sam's hair is a mess and Dean's shirt needs readjusting.

Sam heads over to the cake and cuts into it with a smile he can't shake off.  
Dean put it there and that's a really great gift if you ask Sam. Sam gives a slice to Dean and Cas. The 3 of them sit down with French champagne and cake. Sam is pleasantly surprised by the fruit in the cake and icing.

Cas explains he had the cake special made for Sam.

Sam smiles even more. "Thank you so much."

Cas smiles. "I have a gift for you. You may not like it, but it might give you answers." Cas hands Sam a sealed envelope. "It's a letter from Chuck."

Sam and Dean both perk up at Cas' revelation.

Sam holds the letter like he would a sheet of phyllo pastry or spun sugar.

Dean's impatient. "Just open it already. See what he has to say."

There's a seal on the letter. Sam breaks the seal and thunder can be heard rumbling. "That sounds ominous Dean. Damn it! I was in such a good mood." Sam's arms fall to his side. He takes a deep breath while Dean rubs his back. After a moment, Sam opens up the letter and reads it out loud for all to hear:

_Dear Sam,_

_Happy 34th Birthday. This year you will make some big changes in your life. I know you've been thinking about your legacy and what progeny you might have. The answer is none on your own. None with any woman. If you want to leave a permanent mark on this Earth, through an heir, it must be through your brother. He will have a son that the two of you will call your own. Please stop spending time being concerned with this issue._

_You keep secretly asking yourself a question. The answer is yes. Yes, your blood is half demon now. The good news is you have some angel grace as well. I only allowed Castiel to remove half of Gadreel's left over grace from you. I hid the other half inside you so that it would always remain. It acts as a counter weight against the demon blood. I'm sure you've noticed the cravings are minimal. The blood Lucifer fed you while in the cage wasn't fed to your body. He was corrupting your soul._

_I owe you a bigger apology than any human alive. You should have died and gone to Heaven a long time ago, but I wouldn't allow it. It was my fault, not Dean's, John's or anyone else's. My creation, the world you live in, needed champions to defend her. I forced you to be my champion. I'm sorry it had to be you. I hope you'll forgive me one day._

_This next part you're really going to hate. Sam, you're not going to age anymore. The age you are now, you will remain until you are killed or I bring you to Heaven. You're immortal, which means you could potentially live forever. It doesn't mean you can't be killed. You've become a demigod. You have powers that you have yet to discover. You're more than human, but you're not a freak. I made you Sam. Remember that._

_You are a hero. A good man saving lives. Don't think for one moment I don't see all. I do and I'm proud of you._

_Wait till you see how the book ends! You'll love it! I love your story Sam Winchester!_

_I love you,_   
_Chuck_

Sam wants to crumple the letter up. Instead he lets it fall from his hand. He stands there feeling numb.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam, hand up on the back of his head. "It's okay Sammy."

Sam finally blinks, lifts his arms up around Dean's waist and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. He can barely be heard, "I know Dean."

Cas turns the music off. He can tell Sam's not wanting to party anymore.

Sam walks away from everyone and heads back into the other room without another word.

Dean reassures Cas that he didn't ruin anything by giving Sam the letter when he did. "Go ahead and clean all this up. Save the cake in the mini-fridge. I'm going to go be with Sam, okay."

Cas just nods.

Dean leaves his friend to go be with Sam.

Sam is laying on his stomach on the bed. He's got a pillow bunched up under his head.

Dean sits next to him and fingers his hair. "Talk to me Sammy."

Sam just shakes his head.

"You'll feel better if you do."

Sam sits up with angry tears. "Feel better that I'm sterile or that I'll still be here one hundred, two hundred, a thousand years from now and you won't? What exactly should I feel better about Dean?!" Sam gets up and wants to hit something. His anger is coursing through him.

Dean grabs hold of his hands. "Sam. Calm down and breathe. I know you're mad."

Sam looks at how Dean has hold of his hands. His own hands are trembling so much that Dean's are too.

Dean quickly wraps himself around Sam. "I know. Ok. I know. Sam, I'm right here, right now. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam calms down. "This is so fucked up Dean. Why me? Huh?"

Dean kisses Sam's jaw and drags him back over to the bed. They lay back down with Sam laying across Dean's chest. Dean comforting Sam by soothing back his hair. "I asked that once and was told "Why not you?" which really made me think. Sure we're chosen for this fucked up life. We don't get a happily ever after, but the people we save do. Have you seriously sat down and thought about all the lives we've saved? Let me tell you a secret. I was keeping tabs on how many lives we were saving those first few years we went hunting together, in case you wanted to bail on me. That first year we saved over 100 lives. The next year it was about 33. We were slow getting back into things after dad died. The year after that it was about 57 lives we saved. Then I went to Hell. So, I stopped keeping count. My point is we average about 50 lives saved every year we do what we do."

Dean takes a deep breath. He covers his face with one hand and tries to hide his tears. "I'm sorry Sammy. We're going to be each other's rock from now on. Okay?"

Sam looks at Dean and wipes the tears away. "Okay."

Dean's fingers are in Sam's hair. "Let's make a promise."

Sam looks Dean in the eyes. There's so much pain being felt by both men.

"I'm not going to despair about the innocent people I've killed as a demon, with the Mark of Cain or the ones I sliced up in Hell. You're not going to despair about not being a birth dad," Dean gasps and another tear falls. "having demon blood or being immortal. Promise?"

Sam has tears falling as fast as Dean's. "I promise Dean."

Dean nods. "Okay. I promise too. This is the last time. I know you hate feeling this as much as I do. We'll get through this Sammy. We always do. Let's live for today. Tomorrow will take care of itself."

Sam sits up and kisses Dean. "I love you so much Dean. I honestly wish I didn't wait so long to reach out to you. My greatest fear is you walking away from me for good." Sam speaks from his heart. "Whatever power is in me, knew you were alive and going to come back when you were in Purgatory. I knew there wasn't anything I could do to get you out. You'd have to get out on your own. I also knew it would take a year for you to get out. I know things and I'm not sure how. Like I know that we will destroy that soul eater's nest inside The Louvre. I will speak to the souls trapped in there and they will be freed."

Cas suddenly appears in their room. "Please excuse my interruption. Someone is trying to break into the bunker."

Sam and Dean both sit up.

Cas reassures, "Just stay here. I'm going to see who it is. I'll return as soon as I can." He vanishes.

Dean gets up and starts pacing. He can't sit still. "Sonofabitch!"

Sam sarcastically remarks, "And the hits just keep on coming." He goes to the table and opens his laptop. He searches the international news websites and local news websites there in Kansas just to make sure nothing serious happened, like a tornado.

Cas returns and Dean steadies him. He doesn't have all his mojo back yet. Cas takes a seat on the bed. "It's the British Men of Letters. They have a key to the bunker. The door unlocks, but they can't open it."

Dean's angry. "Mom, Mick and Ketch have my cell number." Dean checks his phone while he's talking. "Only messages I have are from Mom. They're just bullshit though." He looks at Sam. "They contact you?"

Sam stops reading whatever on his computer and checks his phone. There's one message. Sam plays it out loud:

_You have one message._   
_3:28pm._   
_Hey Sam, it's Mom. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I tried to come by and the door wouldn't open. I hope you and your brother are okay. Please call me when you get this. Doesn't matter what time. I'm worried about the both of you. I love you honey._   
_End of message._

Sam turns off his voice mail. "I'm going to call her. Do you care if I tell her where we are? If I do, she'll probably tell the Brits."

Dean shakes his head. "Tell her we're out of town working a case. The bunker has a new security system. Don't tell her anything about Cas' involvement. Most important, I'm not here. I'm with a chic. No, scratch that. I wouldn't do that on your birthday. I'mmm out getting beer. What time is it there? Fuck. Just say I'm out getting food. Which I'm really going to go do that very soon."

Sam smiles. He gets up and goes over to Dean, places his hands around his torso and kisses him. Dean eagerly kisses back. Sam pulls back with a smirk. "Why are you avoiding Mom?"

Dean scoffs. "I'm not avoiding her."

Sam gets serious, "Yes, you are. Why?"

"She'd rather be with those British bastards than with her sons. Not just that. She's working with the people that..." Dean touches Sam's face. "physically and mentally tortured you. That bitch raped your mind after what I know you went through. The hell you suffered when that wall came down in your head. For that alone, I really can't forgive them. Physical torture...we get over it. We heal and move on. I don't ever want your brilliant mind touched again like that. Ever." Dean sees that Sam is a little upset. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I promised to be honest with you. She's got her head on backwards and until she gets her head on straight, I really have nothing more to say to her."

Sam hugs Dean. "I understand. Go ahead and get food. I'll make the call."

Sam punches a code in his phone so the person he calls can't see any GPS locations or roaming signals that might be sent from his phone.

Sam then calls Mary and she answers on the first ring. He tells her that he's working a case with Dean. They went out of town and should return within a week or so. He tells her they installed a new security system on the bunker. She wishes him a happy birthday. He tells her about the picture frame Dean made for him. They are just going to celebrate with burgers and beer. She asks about Dean, Sam explains he's out getting burgers. She talks about a couple hunts she's been on with the BMOL. She only has a few bruises. After a few more minutes of small talk, she says she loves and misses them both. She asks Sam to tell Dean she said she loves him and to give her a call. He promises he will. He gives her his love and they hang up.

Sam looks at the clock and it's 4:53pm. He decides he'll eat and then take a nap before going to The Louvre to take care of the soul eater.

Dean arrives a few minutes later with food. Chicken cordon blue with salad and a fruit tart for Sam. For himself he found a Mc Crapple's. Unbelievable!

They eat and decide to rest until the museum is closed.

Sam finds it nice being in Dean's arms. "Dean, be honest, does the fact that we're brothers and lovers bother you in any way now that we've had sex?"

Dean keeps his fingers in Sam's hair. He really thinks about it. "I know it's taboo. It's even wrong in almost every way." Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "Sam, I don't care. After all we've been through and what this universe expects of us, I don't see how we can continue without this." Dean kisses Sam's lips softly. "It's like we are conjoined souls that were separated. You're my other half. I mean, you know all this as much as I do. You feel it in your heart too. We can't function without each other." Dean gets frustrated and rubs his forehead as he thinks more about Sam's question.

Sam takes Dean's hand off his forehead. "Dean. It's okay. The way I see it, any person I'm with, I'd be placing their life in danger. I use to think it was a curse. It's not. It's just nature's way of protecting outsiders from what we are and what we do. It's better this way, even though outsiders disapprove." Sam kisses Dean deeply. "It's not about them. This is about us and what we have is perfect. Don't you think?"

Dean kisses Sam. His eyes explore Sam's. His fingers trace the outline of his dimples and then his lips. "I just have the perspective of raising you as if you were my own child. Dad was gone all the time. So, it's unique making love to someone I've known almost my whole life. To be this intimate is something I never expected I could do. I expected to be a man whore and never have anyone special to call my own. You saw the disaster the relationship I had with Lisa became."

Sam doesn't want to think about the disasters his relationships with women have been. Especially Jessica, Madison and Amelia. He closes his eyes and shuts those memories out.

Dean snuggles up with Sam. "Let's have a good nap. Cas will wake us before we need to leave for The Louvre."

Sam rests his head against Dean's chest. "I'm in love with my brother."

Dean smiles. "What a coincidence. So am I." He kisses Sams hand and continues to hold it as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.


	6. As Time Goes By

Cas, Sam and Dean are once again inside The Louvre. It's after midnight and Cas has made sure the guards are taking a nap.

They find a place where they can paint a sigil on the same wall, but opposite sides. The place also has a painting on either side.

Sam tips a painting and the alarm doesn't sound. He looks behind the painting. He discovers that the painting has a sensor on it. If it's moved a certain distance from the wall, the alarm will sound. He takes the painting off it's hanger and sets it on the ground, tilting it against the wall. He does the same for the painting on the opposite side of the wall.

Sam will have to cut his own hand and paint the sigil using his blood. He waits next to Dean.

Dean has a jar of fresh blood and a brush setting by the wall waiting for him when it's time.

Cas moves the painting hiding the sigil that is locking the soul eater down. He lifts the spell protecting the sigil. Then, he scratches the sigil breaking it's binding power.

Soon there's a chill in the air. The soul eater appears next to Dean. "There you are "

Sam speaks up. "I locked you up."

The soul eater forgets all about Dean. He goes after Sam. Sam runs for that opposite wall. He makes it to the wall before the soul eater grabs his leg. Sam falls with a loud thump.

Dean runs in after him. He holds Sam as he's starting to fade. Sam's dying. His cheeks are sinking in. His beautiful hair is falling out. His eyes are open, but they are frosted over. You can't see their hazel color anymore. Dean's upset.

Cas grips Dean and forcibly pulls him from Sam. He looks Dean in the eyes. "The sigil! You must paint the sigil Dean! Now!"

Dean snaps out of it and hurries to paint the sigil on the wall.

Sam is on the other side of time in the soul eater's nest. He looks around. The first thing he sees is a vision of Dean in a chair, like the ones in the war room of the bunker. Sam moves closer. Dean's head is laying back on his shoulder with his eyes wide open and a bullet hole under his chin. The offending weapon is his own semiautomatic Colt pistol that is still dangling from his dead trigger finger.

Sam looks away as tears fill his angry eyes. How could Dean do this. Why? He looks back and the vision is gone.

"I don't have time for this." Sam rushes to the wall he needs to mark. He finds it and people are blocking it. "Pardon moi." They look at him very strangely and move.

Sam pulls the pocket knife from his pocket and cuts his hand. He starts marking the wall with his blood. Soon the room behind him starts filling up with people. The people start talking to Sam. They're scared and want to know who he is and if he can help. He talks as he draws on the wall. He explains he's going to set them all free, but in French. They all seem to understand and give Sam a chance.

The soul eater tries to go after Dean. Cas is right there with salt and it seems to force the soul eater away from Dean.

Meanwhile Sam's body, in reality, is dying. He's almost like a skeleton. Cas watches both brothers closely while Dean finishes the sigil.

Sam finishes his sigil, in the nest, and turns to everyone around him. There are hundreds. Some are dressed in clothing from before the USA was ever discovered. Some are young children from our modern age. Sam seems overwhelmed. He talks in French as best he can. He calms everyone.

Dean finishes his sigil and the soul eater is destroyed. The nest opens and all the souls are released.

Sam sees the people turning into blue lights and floating up into the sky right before he blacks out.

Sam wakes up in Dean's arms. Dean is showering his face with kisses. Sam grabs Dean's face and kisses him with all his heart. He then embraces Dean never wanting to let him go.

"It's okay Sammy. I got you. It's okay." Dean is worried.

"I just want to go home Dean." Sam's voice is rough. He's weak. He's holding on to Dean as if he or Dean might vanish suddenly.

"Ok Sammy." Dean comforts Sam. "Cas, please send us to the hotel."

Like last time, Cas sends them to the hotel. He stays to place a warding on the sigil, make it invisible and put the paintings back. The soul eater's dead, but with the sigil in place, another one can't enter. Cas makes sure everything is back as it should be before he wakes the guards and leaves.

He returns to his hotel room. He knocks on the adjoining door. Dean yells from inside, "Come in!"

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam." He approaches Sam. "How are you feeling?"

Sam is wrapped in Dean's arms on the bed. He looks up at Cas. "I want to go home."

Cas grins. "I'm ready when you are."

Dean already packed everything up. The 3 duffles are on the floor by the bed. The men get up and huddle with the bags. Cas places his arms around Sam and Dean. Before they know it, they are in the war room where their adventure began. The guys catch Cas before he falls to the ground. Dean picks him up over his shoulder and carries him to Cas' room. Sam helps lay him in bed.

The guys head back for their bags. Dean pins Sam against the wall in the library and kisses him possessively. "I love you. I was so afraid you were going to die. You turned into a withering corpse. I never want to see you like that again."

Sam has his forehead against Dean's. "I saw you dead on the other side."

Dean sighs. "That's to be expected. We saw these things each time we went into those nests here in The States."

Sam closes his eyes. He pushes away from Dean and heads for the whiskey. He pours a tumbler full, then drinks half the glass. His grimace shows the burn he's feeling in his gut. His eyes show the burn he's feeling in his soul. He fills the glass again.

It's not like Sam to drink the hard stuff unless he's really upset. Dean takes the glass from his hand and sets it down. "Sam talk to me. Please."

Sam walks into the war room. He looks at the chairs. He positions a chair, grabs another and sits in front of the chair he just positioned. Dean watches Sam as he stares at this chair and starts crying. "You kill yourself in that chair, right there."

Dean walks around so he can look into Sam's face as he speaks. Watching Sam's eyes.

Tears start to fall. "You take your pistol and hold it under your chin, like so." Sam points his own pistol under his own chin. He then holds it in his lap. "I find you laid back in the chair like so." Sam shows Dean exactly how he saw him. "And your pistol was hanging from your hand like so." He reinacts the vision as he saw it. "Your eyes were wide open, staring into nothing."

Dean grabs Sam's gun and sets it on the table. His hands are shaking. He gets on his knees, between Sam's legs and wraps his arms around his waist. Dean burying his face in Sam's chest. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. I just promise that if you die and aren't ever coming back, I'm going with you."

Sam grabs Dean's shoulders and looks into his eyes, "No!"

Dean immediately replies, "Yes! Besides, you're immortal. I'll die before you. It won't be of suicide, I promise."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Both men look at their watches. 7:34pm (it's 2:34am in Paris)

Sam asks, "Who knows we're here?"

Dean is heading for the door. "Mom. She sent me a text. I forgot. Sorry."

Dean yells at the door, "Who is it?"

Voice on the other side of the door yells back, "You're mother!"

Dean rolls his eyes at the reply that could mean something else entirely coming from a stranger, but luckily he recognizes her voice. He opens the door. "Hey mom."

She hugs him then slugs him. He grabs his shoulder. "What's that for?"

She's not happy. "Locking me out."

  
She jogs down the steps to Sam and gives him a big hug, "Happy late birthday Sam." She sees he's been upset. "What's wrong honey?"

He scoots to the edge of his chair and hugs his mom. She's able to pull his head to her bossom and comfort him as a mother should.

"I'm just depressed mom. We killed a soul eater recently and it really got to me." He closes his eyes.

"What did you see son?" She's very concerned.

"How do you know it was me that went inside?" Sam's curious.

Mary looks at Dean then back at Sam. "He's not hitting the sauce and about to fall apart. You are." She brushes back his hair. "What did you see?"

Sam rests his head back against her chest. "Dean's suicide."

Mary gasps and looks up at Dean. Then back down at Sam. "Something's coming. Whatever it is, it's going to kill Sam and maybe me."

Both Sam and Dean are seriously thinking about what she's saying.

Mary continues, "Dean will survive whatever this is. That's when Dean kills himself. So he won't be alone anymore. We have to be on the look out for whatever this is."

Sam is sitting back now. "But what's to say this is going to happen anytime soon? Dean looks as old now as he did when I left college. I wager to say he won't look much different 20 years from now."

Dean smirks, "Thanks Sammy."

Mary shakes her head. "Dean will start showing his age soon. The lines in his face are already becoming more clear and his hair will show more silver soon. The Campbell blood line is like that for the men in our family. Sam will age like John. I can see the silver in his hair already."

She kisses Sam's cheek afraid she may have offended him. "It's a sign of wisdom. You're so handsome and remind me of your father so much."

Dean goes over and hugs them both. "We need to figure out whatever this is. I don't like seeing Sammy this upset."

Mary agrees. "It's a case you'll be involved with." She reaches into her bag and hands a paper sack to Sam. "I brought you a gift. Please forgive the crude wrapping."

Sam takes the bag. "It's okay." He smiles. "It's the very first birthday gift you've ever given me." He turns toward the table and pulls out the gift from the bag. He opens a box and inside is a watch. He looks at it closely. It's a Buleva watch. Sam can tell it's old. He turns it over. The inscription reads, _To Henry love Millie as time goes by 1956._ Sam tears up as he turns to his mom.

Dean takes it and looks at it.

Sam stands up and hugs his mom. "How did you get Grandpa Henry's watch?"

She hugs Sam. "I had it hidden in the old house along with some other things."

Dean gives the watch back to Sam. He can't believe he's got an actual Winchester family heirloom. He boxes it back up.

"There isn't much left, but I have a few special gifts that I'll be able to surprise my boys with." She looks from Sam to Dean. "Oh, let me see this picture frame Dean made."

Dean's all smiles as Sam pulls it from his duffle. Mary opens it and immediately starts to cry. "It's beautiful." She touches the image of John with her boys. "When was this?"

Dean answers, "Memorial Day in the year 2000. Sammy just turned 17 and I was 21. We had a lot of fun. Dad let us cut loose with some beer and loud music. Two beers and Sammy was done." Dean laughs at the memory. Sam smiles some.

Mary can't take her eyes off John.

Sam stands up. "Mom. Here." He takes the picture and sets it on the table. "Use your phone and take a picture. You want me to do it?"

Mary gives Sam her phone after she unlocks it.

Sam takes a picture of the photo and then shows her how it's stored on her phone. She asked for the other picture of them on the beach as well. Sam took the picture. He gives the phone back to his mom.

"The frame is beautiful Dean. You're very talented." She kisses his cheek. Dean's still a little miffed at her over her association with the BMOL.

Soon she's gone and the brothers breathe a sigh of relief.

Dean grabs Sam's hand and they pick up their bags. They head for Dean's room.

They undress and go to the showers down the hall. They quickly shave and take a shower. Once done, they head back to Dean's room.

"Go lay down. I'll be right back." Dean heads toward the kitchen.

Sam gets into the room and heads for the dresser to put on underwear. Dean yells from the hall, "Stay undressed!!"

Sam likes how his brother thinks. He removes his towel and lays down on the bed naked.

Sam's almost asleep when Dean returns holding a tray of food. "Sammy, wake up. Are you hungry?"

Sam looks up and sees Dean standing beside the bed completely naked and holding a tray of food. He licks his lips as he runs his eyes over his brothers broad shoulders, chest, muscular back and bubble butt as he bends to set the tray on the nightstand. "If I wasn't hungry before..."

Dean sees Sam's sudden arousal and rolls his eyes. "Food then fun."

Sam bites his bottom lip. "Food _AND_ fun." He grabs Dean and pulls him backwards onto the bed. Dean laughs. They've never naked wrestled before. It's a challenge to try and get on top and keep a grip on your brother's shoulder or leg without clothing to assist. After a few moments of struggling, Dean gets the upper hand and has Sam in a choke hold. Sam can't break free. He taps out. Besides, he loves seeing Dean's face light up when he wins one of their petty games.

Dean gloats, "Since you tapped out, I get to decide who tops and who bottoms tonight."

Sam's still out of breath, "Fine. I'm hungry."

Dean hands Sam a bottled water. "Relax Sammy. I'm gonna play a game."

Sam's eyebrows go up. He lays back against the headboard and takes a deep breath. Dean lays over Sam's chest. "I'm going to trust you to keep your eyes closed. Nothing will hurt you or be bad for you. I love you. You trust me, right?"

Sam nods. "I love you too. Of course I trust you. I won't peek."

Dean smiles. "Ok. You have your water. I'm going to tease you with food. Something may taste sweet, icky, sour or hot. Just know I won't give you anything rotten. Promise."

Sam nods. "I'm ready."

Dean takes a piece of deli sliced ham and rubs it over Sam's nipple. Sam jumps. "What the fuck was that? That was cold!"

Dean laughs. "No peeking!"

Sam covers his nipples. "Oh I see how this is going!"

Dean rubs his tongue oved Sam's lower lip for a moment. Sam licks at it. Dean then placed the ham on Sam's tongue. Sam smiles as he eats the piece of ham. He swallows then says, "That was good."

Dean then takes a strawberry and bites into a small part of it. He takes Sam's hand and crushes the rest into his palm so there's only strawberry juice. He carefully holds Sam's hand up to his face. "Lick your palm."

Sam does and can't really figure out the flavor. Dean takes Sam's other hand and has him hold his index finger above his palm. Dean crushes a strawberry on Sam's finger. Does it all dirty like. "Lick your finger."

Sam does and he tastes the fruit. "Strawberry." He's all smiles.

Dean licks the juice from Sam's palm and Sam's cock decided it's time to say hello.

Dean puts some chocolate pudding on his index finger. He waves it under Sam's nose. "Mmmm. Smells good."

"Taste." Sam opens his mouth expecting a spoon or piece of something. Dean sticks his finger in Sam's mouth and rolls the pudding over Sam's tongue. Sam sucks on Dean's finger for a moment. Dean moans when Sam releases his finger with a pop.

Sam uses a fake British accent. "May I have more, please, sir?"

"Yes you may." Dean gives him a finger full of tuna salad.

"Awk! What the hell!? Tuna?! Really?!" Sam's drinking the water while Dean's laughing at Sam's reaction. "Okay jerk! It's your turn! Switch spots. Let's go!"

Dean agrees and they switch.

When this is all over, they are both covered in sauces, syrups, gravy, jellies, condiments, fruit remnants, deli meat and cheese remnants, mashed food and even some things that weren't edible.

This Is when Cas shows up. "Hello De..." The angel just stands there staring at the brothers that are facing each other in bed, naked and covered head to toe in what? "Can I ask..."

Dean and Sam are both laughing so hard at Cas' reaction.

He takes a step closer. "Is this a human mating ritual I'm unaware of?"

The brothers laugh harder.

Cas shakes his head with confusion. "I thought spanking the babysitter was a bit over the top, but this is..."

Sam falls over laughing so hard, "Omg! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" This gets Dean laughing again.

Dean finally catches his breath enough. "Cas. Cas. Come here."

Cas walks tentatively closer toward Dean.

"Can you do us a favor and fix this. It's a mess. We can do it, but it's everywh..."

Cas snaps and the mess is gone. The brothers are clean, naked and facing each other on clean bedding.

Dean smiles. "Thanks Cas." He jumps up and grabs his jeans, sliding them on fast. He throws a pair of boxers at Sam's face. He puts them on.

Cas waits until they are situated and then he asks, "What the hell was that?"

Dean snickers. "That was a game we played with food. Having my brother taste it without looking and tell me what it was. It got a bit crazy, but fun."

Sam smirks, "Very fun."

Cas taps his head. "Another piece of human bizarre behavior for my memory bank."

Dean rolls his eyes. "You needed us for something."

"There's a Greek god among the humans. Again." Cas seems burned out. Suddenly all the humor in the room burns out too.

 


	7. Greek Gods Ya'll

Dean can't believe Apollo is messing with humans. "It wasn't too long ago we had a problem with Zeus and Artemis over Prometheus. Right?"

Sam perks up, "That's right! Zeus cursed Prometheus to die and come back to life every day for forever because he brought fire down from Olympus to us humans. His curse was passed down to his son. Uh... Oliver! We summoned Zeus and captured him in a trap. Oliver's mom freed him from the trap believing Zeus would lift the curse from her son if she did. She was wrong. Artemis, angry at Zeus, shot an arrow at him. Zeus pulled Prometheus in front of the arrow. Prometheus shoved the arrow through himself and into Zeus, killing them both. So, Artemis ultimately killed her own father in order to spare the child. She vanished with Zeus' body. We burned Prometheus' body on a funeral pyre. Oliver and his mom are still alive and well, I guess."

Dean asks Cas, "What is it that Apollo's doing?"

Cas has been pacing. His trench coat flutters as he walks. "He's been procreating for years. Fortunately, most of his children haven't proven to be mischievous or possess any powers harmful to humans. Only a select few. The angels have been able to handle the problems Apollo or any Greek god creates." Cas stops pacing. "Until now." He takes a breath. "It seems Apollo's mated with a few demons. We found one of his mates. She gave birth secretly some 20 years ago. The hybrid she gave birth to is named Draco Ignis."

Sam translates, "His name means "Dragon Fire"."

Dean smirks, "Kid better have been home schooled with a name like that."

Sam and Cas both give Dean a look that says "Really?"

Cas goes on. "Draco has a group of demons under his command. They are systematically wiping out whole towns. Draco is being coached by his father, Apollo. I learned that Draco isn't alone. Apollo has at least 4 other sons just like him. They are all doing the same thing."

Sam has a confused look, "Why?"

"We don't know for sure. It could be revenge for the death of Zeus. Could be that he's bored. He's a diety with way too much power and time on his hands." Cas looks away. "I've been there and know how it feels."

Sam and Dean in unison, "We know."

Sam gets excited, "Get this! We've got Drakopoulos' journal!"

Dean interjects, "Dragonpenis' journal!" He laughs.

Sam laughs at the memory of Dean finding the journal in the bunker library. He continues his thought, "We used The journals to summon Zeus and trap him. Maybe we can also use it to summon Apollo and trap him. If he won't call off his demon hybrids, we kill him." Sam's smiling at his idea.

Dean smiles at Sam. "I love your mind." Dean continues with another idea, "We could also try summoning his demon children and killing them?" Dean shrugs and waits for a response. Nobody says anything. "Come on guys! I need something to kill!" He's got a stern look on his face.

Sam hugs Dean who seems agitated. "I'll research into it. If there's a way to summon Draco and his siblings, we'll do it." Dean kisses Sam full on the lips. Sam melts into him.

Cas clears his throat. "Um guys."

Dean lifts his hand and points up his index finger. Sam's got his hand in Dean's hair while they play tonsil hockey. They finally moan and part lips with a smack. "Jeez Sammy!" Dean is panting.

Sam is blushing some and also panting. He looks at Cas over Dean's shoulder. "Sorry Cas. That was rude of us."

Cas just grins. He hands Dean a necklace. "You should wear this?"

Dean looks at it. "This looks almost like the one Sammy gave me."

Cas explains, "It's similar. It will glow in the presence of any god from any pantheon. That includes Chuck. Just know it won't work on demigods like Draco, but they shouldn't be able to hide their true identity and just pop in like gods can. You should wear it, especially if you leave here. The warding is still up on the bunker. No one can just pop in, except me. There's one exception of course, Chuck." Cas shrugs.

Dean puts it on. "Thanks Cas. It's the first real gift I've gotten from you that hasn't left a scar." Dean winks then smiles as he touches the handprint scar that's visible on his shoulder. (Since he hasn't bothered putting on a shirt.)

Cas is now blushing. The brothers are a bit amazed at Cas' reaction to Dean's words. Cas replies, "Well, I've given you an angel blade and some honey."

Dean hugs the angel. Cas stands stunned at first then hugs Dean back. "Thank you Cas for everything. Especially this." Dean let's Cas go and places his hand on his scarred shoulder. "Our journey started with this and your wings are scarred too. I know that. I know why you stayed in purgatory too. Don't think that I'm not grateful. I don't think you'll ever know."

Cas nods. "I do. I'd do it all again. I'd just do it better." He looks at Sam who's tearing up. He looks back at Dean. "I've existed for ages. I only started living when I met you and your family."

Dean smiles. "We love you Cas. You're a Winchester. Now and forever."

"Damn right." Sam smiles.

"Thank you both." Cas' blush hasn't left, but he decides he must. "I'm going to check on the demon activity. Hopefully the angels can protect some of these towns. Please work fast at stopping Apollo or his offspring."

"Right away Cas." Dean promises. He pats the angel's shoulder and he vanishes with the sound of fluttering feathers.

"You hear that?" Dean asks.

Sam smiles, "Cas' feathers. His wings must be getting better!"

Dean smiles big. "That's awesome!"

The brothers shower, dress and make a pot of coffee.

Dean hits the computer looking for when and where these hybrid demons have destroyed towns in the past 20 years.

Sam grabs Drakopoulos' journal and starts looking for anything on Apollo. "Okay, I think I found something. It says here that any child of Zeus can be captured with the same sigil, however, you must add the element for which they are a deity and change the symbol on the sigil to match the corresponding god.   
Do not remove any of the ingredients from the spell to summon Zeus. Only add the key ingredient that corresponds to the son or daughter of Zeus you wish to summon. There are a list of the children of Zeus and the key ingredient that should be added."

Sam looks at Dean. "We can summon Apollo!"

Dean grins. "Okay! Once he's here, we either need to destroy him or get him to call off his children."

Sam scratches his head. "I got a better idea."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam has the ingredients ready. Dean draws the sigil on the floor in the garage after they've moved the cars out of the way.

Dean closes his eyes, "Castiel. Will you please come visit me. I need your assistance."

Cas suddenly appears, "I'm here. Are you okay?"

Dean nods. "Yes. We're about to summon a Greek god. Will they be able to enter through your warding here?"

Cas looks up. "Good point." He disappears.

Dean grips his chest suddenly as a power surge is felt through the bunker. Sam jumps up and takes Dean by the arm. "Are you okay?"

Cas suddenly reappears. "I've broken a sigil. The warding is down." He sees Dean rubbing his chest. "I'm sorry about that. The mark on your chest is a key. Whenever the sigil is put up or down, you will feel it like a key being turned in a lock."

Dean stands up straight having caught his breath. "Thanks for the heads up." Sam rubs his back and then returns to the ingredients next to the sigil on the floor.

Cas apologizes again. He looks at the sigil. "You're not summoning Apollo?"

Sam lights the ingredients in the bowl and says a few words in Latin. Suddenly a woman appears in the middle of the circle.

She's dressed in tight fitting blue jeans, a black tank top, black high heel shoes and her long red hair is up in a high ponytail. Her green eyes scan the room. "Why have you brought me here humans?" She stares at Cas for a long time.

Dean speaks up, "We have met before. We summoned Zeus in hopes he would be reasonable and it ended badly. We're summoning you in hopes things might end less badly. It seems your brother Apollo is mating with demons. The children he's created with these demons are killing entire towns. Hundreds and thousands of innocent humans are dying. We don't know why and honestly don't care. We just want it to stop."

She is thinking on this. "I wasn't aware of his activities. Since father died, we've had no leadership. He's rebelling."

Dean speaks with a bravery few men would have speaking to this goddess. "24 hours goddess. We need a solution. Apollo agrees to surrender his hybrid offspring that have murdered thousands or we will find a way to bring him and his hybrid offspring down ourselves. You can help us or stay out of the way. You choose. We like you. You're fair and honest. We hope you'll choose to help us. Humanity doesn't deserve this."

Artemis doesn't look angry. "I understand. In fact I admire your courage to defend your people. Please respect that Apollo is my brother." She looks from Dean to Sam. "I'm sure your brother has gravely wronged you before. You don't betray him to his enemies when he's wrong. You try to help make him better by showing him he's wrong. I might fail, but he's my brother and I love him."

Dean nods. "Sammy, release her." He looks at her with determination. "I'm trusting you."

Sam opens his knife and scraped at the outer ring of the sigil, breaking it's spell.

Artemis nods at Dean. "Your trust is not misplaced." She vanishes.

Both Sam and Dean gasp.

Dean grabs his chest. "Holy shit! That was intense!"

Cas is amazed by Dean's bravery. "I thought she'd smite you for sure Dean."

Both Sam and Dean look at Cas with a grin. He always speaks his mind.

Dean points up. "Ah Cas, could you lock this place back down? Don't need any pissed off Greek gods in here."

"On it." Cas vanishes.

A force is felt as the warding goes up. Dean grabs his chest again, but this time he was expecting it.

Cas appears next to Dean. He touches Dean's forehead.

Dean feels better. "What did you do?"

Cas shrugs. "You had hypertension. I basically cured it. You've got a lot of stress is all."

"Stressful job." Dean walks over to Sam who's putting away the stuff used to summon Artemis. He wraps his arms around him. "Good idea summoning her." Dean kisses his neck.

Sam sighs. "Don't be too happy yet. It may not work. You told me a hundred times Ruby was bad news. I still killed Lilith and freed Lucifer. Artemis could tell Apollo the demon children of his are corrupt and need to be stopped or they will destroy all humanity. He may not listen. She won't help kill Apollo any more than you would help kill me."

Dean kisses Sam. "She shot an arrow at Zeus to save a child. She will investigate my allegations for herself. If Apollo is killing innocent women and children through his demon off spring and won't stop it; I'm willing to bet she will."

Sam grins. "I hope you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Cas shows up in their kitchen with his clothing shredded and his body covered in bloody wounds. He slumps over a table, "Dean..." before falling to the ground. He causes the table to crack when his body collapsed on it, before he hit the floor.

The noise alerts the guys. They run into the kitchen from the library.

Dean sees him first, "CAS!!"

The brothers pick him up and carry him to his designated bedroom. They quickly disrobe him looking for any stab wounds that might be leaking his grace. They find none. Only superficial wounds almost everywhere. Like he's been put through a meat grinder.

Sam has a packet of healing herbs he uses on wounds. He has an idea. He draws a bath and fills the tub with the healing herbs. He hopes that since Cas is a supernatural being, the herbs will work a bit more magically on the angel than they do on humans.

Dean helps Sam get Cas' unconscious body into the warm water. For modesty sake, they left his boxers on.

Cas wakes up in the water and sighs as if under a spell. "What is this?"

Sam answers, "A warm bath with healing herbs. You should hopefully feel better."

Cas' eyes are partially open. "Master root and ginger. Please put some in a glass of hot water for me. I've been poisoned by demon venom. Very strange."

Sam hurries to make the hot tea Cas needs. Dean stays and uses a washcloth to make sure the water gets on his wounds across his neck and face.

"Cas, are you not healing because of the venom?" Dean hates seeing him like this.

Cas nods. "The archangel root will cure me. It cancels out anything toxic in an angel's blood. The ginger just helps it go down better."

Dean's confused, "You asked for master root."

Cas grins. "It's known by both names. Your brother has gotten smart with botany and witchcraft, but don't worry. His knowledge is to help protect not harm." Cas knits his brow like he's in pain.

Dean is concerned. "What can I do Cas?"

Cas takes his hand from the water and places it on Dean's that is resting on the tub. "Just being here is enough."

Dean takes Cas' hand and holds it.

Sam soon returns with the tea Cas requested. Cas sits up with Dean's help and takes a few sips from Sam. He then wants more and has Sam tip the whole cup back.

Cas relaxes back into the tub.

Sam's about to leave with the cup.

"Sam, wait. I need the master root from the cup." Cas is reaching up for it.

Sam hands the cup to Cas. Cas uses his fingers to remove the bits of root from the cup and he eats them. Even the bits of ginger. He gives the empty cup back to Sam.

The Men watch as all the cuts and bruises on Cas vanish. He's suddenly healed.

Dean's still holding Cas' hand when he feels the angel squeeze it slightly. "Thank you Dean. You're being here helped me a great deal." He lets Dean's hand go.

Cas looks up at Sam. "You too Sam. You saved my life."

He stands up in the tub. Dripping water. He steps out onto the bath mat and snaps his fingers.

All at once he's dry, dressed, the tub is empty and clean along with the floor and the bath mat. All dry. All clean.

They go into the library. They all take a seat and Cas explains that the demon attacks are vicious. Apollo's demonic children are injecting venom in angels. Younger and lower ranking angels die quickly.

"Give me a sample of the venom and I can make an antidote." Sam says point blank.

Cas nods. "That will help. However, we need to destroy these demons. They are wearing armor our angel blades can't pierce. Our armor is similar, but they find ways of weakening our armor so it fails. Once we are forced to retreat, the demons destroy the town we are defending. They just destroyed a small town in West Texas. They're heading East. There's other demon armies in California, Pennsylvania, Nebraska and Maine. I'm telling you that there aren't enough angels to fight these demons. Pretty soon, we will lose this war."

Dean looks at the clock. "Artemis has 5 hours to come back with good news or we handle up. Show him Sammy."

Sam opens a book and shows Cas their plan. 


	8. Apollo's A Dick

Two sigils are set up. Suddenly Apollo is in one and Artemis is in the other.

Dean is standing between both. "Are we able to make a peace agreement?"

Artemis has her back to her brother with her arms folded over her chest. She looks fabulous in black leggings, a long shimmering silver blouse that's sleeveless and her ever present high heels.

Apollo's tall. He's 6'7" and has an athletic build, like most Greek gods. His hair is cut similar to Dean's, but very blonde. His skin tone is tanned. He's wearing cargo shorts, sandals and a black t-shirt that says "I don't give a..." in white letters with an image of a rat holding a donkey on a leash. (Meaning: "I don't give a rat's ass.") He's a total douche.

Both gods have weapons on them.

Apollo glares at Dean. "Release me human or die."

Dean just looks down at his boot and shakes his head. "That's not how this works."

Sam says an enchantment and throws fire into another bowl in front of another sigil. Suddenly Draco, Apollo's demon son, appears.

Dean looks at Apollo. "We can do this all day. Keep capturing your off spring and taking them out. We don't want to. We want you to call them off and stop killing humans. We've done nothing to harm you."

Apollo screams and tries running out of the circle, but can't.

Draco sees Apollo freaking out and starts to freak out himself. His chest starts glowing red and fire starts spewing from his mouth. Cas was there to deflect the flames.

Dean yells, "STOP NOW OR WE WILL DESTROY YOU DRACO!"

Draco stops. He growls, "You can't destroy me human."

Sam starts chanting from Drakopoulos' journal. It's a spell that will kill any child of Zeus when a certain element is added to the circle and words are chanted in a specific ritual. Sam is holding the element that will kill any child of Zeus in his hand.

Apollo recognises it and the spell Sam is chanting. "STOP! Okay! Stop. Listen, my children are doing what they were born to do. You were born to hunt and destroy what you call monsters. You think of me as a monster. Stop and look at things from my perspective. I'm minding my own business when humans call my father from Olympus to Earth to question his decision over a judgement he passed while the Earth was in its infancy. The hubris of you humans. Foolishly, my sister gets involved. She brings the one thing that can kill a god, a weapon forged by Haephestus. Now our father is dead because you humans think you know better than the gods." Apollo is pacing. "I've watched you with Chuck and his children." He looks at Cas. "You've got them all dancing to your tune, Dean Winchester, but you'll never see a Greek god play a part in your world. Other than destroying it. Kill all my hybrid off spring." He scoffs. "Destroy me! You'll never destroy all the children my hybrids have created. And their children. They hate you just as much as I do. Make me or my children martyrs and see just how much they'll really hate you." He stands in front of Dean and just glares at him with his almost glowing green eyes.

Dean stares right back at him with his own intense green eyes.

Artemis finally speaks. "Brother, why provoke these humans So? Just leave them alone and they will leave us alone. We were stronger when they worshipped us! This way you are weakening our power! You know their faith in us gives us our strength. So stop this madness. Please."

Apollo glares at his sister. "You're wrong. We don't need them. They need us and if they won't see that then we must destroy them."

A sudden crash occurs and a man appears. He's dark and evil looking. His hair is black and long. He has a black beard and mustache. He's dressed in black leather like a biker. His eyes are as black as his hair and he's about as tall as Dean.

Dean's necklace starts glowing. He approaches Dean. His voice sounds deep and resonates off the walls. "I'm here to collect my nephew and his children."

Dean just nods. "I'm thinking you're Hades?"

The diety just nods.

Dean likes this solution. "Sir, will the killing of humans by his off spring stop, please?"

He nods again and might be getting annoyed.

Dean looks at Sam, "Let Hades have them."

Hades approaches Draco first. Sam scrapes the circle and Hades grabs Draco by the throat. "I'll return momentarily." He disappears with a loud crash.

A minute later Hades returns with another loud crash to collect Apollo. He stands in front of the circle. "I'm very disappointed in you Apollo. You were to rise up in your father's place. I see now that maybe another needs to rise up that's not a son." He looks over at Artemis.

Apollo gets angry. He acts like he's about to do something when Hades steps into the circle and blows onto Apollo's face. Apollo falls into his uncle's arms. Sam scrapes the circle releasing Apollo and Hades.

Hades looks at Cas, "Phobos, Deimos and my Phonoi are going to kill Apollo's children in about one Earth hour. This gives your brothers and sisters time to vanish. I can't be responsible if they are harmed in the process of these abominations being destroyed."

He looks toward Dean, "The fighting and human carnage brought on by Apollo will end in about one hour. Release my niece." Sam starts scraping at the circle. "You will not see our people again. Please do not summon us again or you will die." Hades disappears with Apollo and there's a loud crash.

Artemis is in tears. Sam slowly approaches her. "Would it be alright if I give you a hug. It looks like you could use one."

Artemis wraps her arms around Sam's tall frame and weeps for her brother. He comforts her as best he can.

After a few moments, she collects herself. "I'm sorry about that."

Sam rubs her arm as he stands in front of her. "Don't be."

Dean extends his hand toward her. She shakes his hand. He smiles, "I know your uncle said we won't ever see any of the Greek gods again, but I hope we see you every so often. You know he's absolutely right. You are the best man to lead your pantheon. You've got two humans in this room that have faith in you."

She hugs Dean and whispers, "You really are a lady killer Dean Winchester."

With that she vanishes.

Dean laughs. Sam wants to know what she said. Dean just shakes his head.

Sam's jealous all of a sudden. He starts cleaning up.

Cas has gone to warn his garrison and all angels that Hades will be sending his assassins to kill Apollo's demon spawn and they should just get out of the way.

Sam has everything cleaned up and they move the cars back into place in the garage.

They both go into the kitchen to make something to eat. Suddenly Sam hears a click behind his ear. The voice of Toni Bevell is right behind him, "Don't move or you're dead."

He just moves his eyes to see that Dean also has a gun to his head. The person holding the gun is Arthur Ketch, of course.

Dean smarts off, "Can't be too careful nowadays. Never know what kind of trash might walk through your door." Ketch slugs Dean in the gut. Dean takes it.

Toni and Ketch walk the brothers into the war room. Ketch sits Dean in a chair at the huge light table with the world map on it. Toni sits Sam at the same table. Ketch reaches under the table where Sam is sitting and removes the gun stashed there. "Can't have you boys sneaking this, can we?"

They search their persons for weapons and find a pistol on Sam. A revolver on Dean. The demon knife was also on Sam.

Dean suddenly stands up and pulls his pistol. He fires on Ketch then Toni. He got them both. It was super fast. They are on the ground, dead.

Sam sighs a breath of relief.

Suddenly a shot is fired. Dean falls back into his chair. Sam runs around the table and picks up his own pistol from the ground. He shoots both Ketch and Toni in the head. No way they're still alive.

He looks up at the end of the table and it's the vision he saw while in the soul eater's nest. Dean is in the chair, his head is back as if he blew his brains out. His pistol dangles from his finger. Sam's in shock.

"No. No. No. No. No. This isn't real. It can't be real." He walks toward Dean and sees his eyes staring up into nothing. Dean's dead.

Sam falls to his knees. "CAAAAAASSSSS!!!!!" He's crying and can't breathe. "CASTIEL!!! HELP ME!!!"

Cas is suddenly there and sees Dean. He runs over and places his hand on Dean's chest, the other on his head. He tries to bring him back. "WHY?! Why won't you let me?!"

"Here. Let me try." It's Artemis. She touches Cas' cheek and wipes away his tear. She's moved by how this one human has touched so many lives, including a very special angel.

She places her hand on Dean's cheek. "Wake up Dean Winchester. You still have work to do." Dean's body glows and suddenly he's breathing and the gun that was dangling from his finger drops to the floor.

Sam runs up to his brother and kisses him. Dean kisses him back. Sam is straddling him in the chair. "You were dead, just like my vision. I lost you again." Sam buries his face in dean's neck and just breathes him in.

Dean seems a bit embarrassed, but at the same time he needs Sam to know he's okay. "I'm fine now Sammy. I promise. I'm okay."

Sam holds Dean's face in his hands for a moment and smiles. "Don't ever pull a stupid stunt like that again or I'll kill you."

Dean nods, "Okay Sammy. I promise. Never again." He kisses Sam.

Sam gets up and they stand in front of Artemis. Sam wraps his arms around her without asking and kisses her cheek. "Thank you for giving me my soul mate back. I can't breathe without him." Sam let's her go.

She's a bit teary eyed. "Apollo is my twin brother." She touches Sam's cheek. "Back many, many centuries ago, in our society, it was common for siblings to fall in love with each other. I once loved Apollo as you do Dean. I sometimes still do. You both remind me of that, I suppose. I couldn't just watch your love die."

Dean gives her a hug. "Thank you for everything." He stands next to Sam who wraps his arms around him. Dean smiles at Artemis and says, "Come visit us around Dionysus' birthday. We'll have spiked eggnog and exchange Christmas gifts."

She smiles back. "I'd like that. I just might take you up on that invitation. For now, just know I'll be watching." She touches Dean's cheek and vanishes.

Cas announces, "I just got word on angel radio that Hades kept good to his word. All of Apollo's children are gone."

Sam and Dean hug each other briefly. Sam says, "We need to burn these bodies."

Cas says, "I got it." He snaps his fingers and the bodies vanish. All the blood disappears too.

Sam says, "Thanks Cas."

Dean looks to Cas. "Can you put the warding back up? Should have done that sooner."

Cas disappears. Sam holds Dean as the power surges through the building and Dean's chest aches from the sigil key tattooed there. "I love you so much Dean."

Dean takes Sam's hands. "Sit with me." They go to the library and sit facing each other. "I want you to use your powers now. Tell me what you see."

Sam looks at Cas. "You can look in. Your perspective helps."

Cas places his hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam holds Dean's hands. He gets perfectly still then stops breathing.

Sam sees two children playing around them. Dean driving with a child in his lap. Graduation from high school. A wedding, walking her down the aisle. Baby's keys going to a young man in front of a Stanford dorm. College graduation. Another wedding standing by their son's side. Birth of their first grandchild. Eventually, a beach with grandkids playing in the sand. Dean holding Sam's hand. They should both be old men, but they're not. They're the same age as they are now. The sun is bright and it just gets brighter and brighter. The vision ends."

Sam takes a deep breath and looks at Cas with tears. "Did you see that?!"

Cas is smiling. "It must be true!"

Dean's anxious. "WHAT? What's true?!"

Cas explains with a smile, "When Artemis brought you back to life, she gave you immortality."

Sam is smiling. "Even when you lose, you win!" He hugs Dean and kisses him. "Two kids Dean! A boy and a girl! You're going to be a great daddy!"

Dean is all smiles, "So are You!" He kisses Sam.

 


End file.
